That's It
by JouChan13
Summary: Things were looking up for Kaoru at the end of the anime but when they got home Kenshin went back to acting the same. About 2yrs have gone by and Kaoru's really fustrated. Something happens though and it unleashes the Battousai. Battousai/Kaoru
1. chapter 01

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is the creation of Nobuhiro Watsuki, with the manga and anime rights belonging to Jump Comics and Sony Entertainment, respectively. FF is non-profit, meant for entertainment only. FF can be archived anywhere, just let me know where. Please send no flames, I'm sensitive. For all other comments 0_o you may contact me at kaoru_koishii@yahoo.com  


  
Story is set about two years from the time that the anime ended. Sano, Megumi are both back in Tokyo and Yahiko and Kenshin are still living with Kaoru at the dojo. Also, Kenshin never got sick, has no illness and is going to remain healthy indefinitely. Though things were looking up for Kaoru in the end off the anime, Kenshin went back to acting the same, meaning he hasn't made a move. Story of course will be Battoussai/Kaoru/Kenshin.

  
Chapter One  


*************

Kaoru was walking down the road slowly, swinging the bucket in her hand. Kenshin had been with her for almost three yrs now or at least it would be in one month, two weeks and one day. She Loved Kenshin dearly, but the man she decided was either slow. Or very good a pretending, she believed it was the later.

Whenever she was in danger, his whole demeanor changed and although she was of afraid of him becoming the battoussai, he was the only one that showed her he cared not with words but with his actions. His need for wanting to protect her were so great, he'd kill for her. But then this is where she usually stopped because she got confused. It was Kenshin's' need to protect, which brought the battoussai out. And she was back to square one. Did Kenshin love her? Hmm, she hadn't realized she had stopped walking. Seems she had gone through the forest instead of keeping to the road.

"Kaoru-chan........ With out her battoussai. This must be my lucky day." The voice was bitter.

"Hiruma", was all she got to say before she felt something connect with her head and then all went black. Her last thought ........... "Kenshin."  
  
*************  
  
Thump. Crack.  
  
Hiruma Gohei's eyes widened. He had seen her fall but had not expected for her to hit her head on the side of the tree trunk. He'd always been fascinated with blood, but he knew what the meaning of hers had. He was going to die. And he knew it was going to be painful. The battoussai, he knew would slash him and bleed him before he allowed death to come. He knelt down to feel for a pulse but he felt none. He swallowed hard. He had meant to knock her out, only. Hold her hostage, so he could have the upper hand and kill the battousai. Slowly he straightened up. Transfixed by the site of her bleeding form never felt the note slip out of his pocket. He was going to have to leave Tokyo maybe even Japan. Yes, maybe got to China. Just hide out for a couple of years, maybe till the battoussai cooled off. With that he ran off the other way.  
  
*************  
  
"Yahiko! Did you guys eat already", Sano asked coming in to the dojo."

"Sano! Have you seen Kaoru today?"

"No why, Where's Kenshin?"

"She's been gone since right after breakfast. She offered to go get the Tofu for Kenshin so he could continue his chores. But she never came home. Now Kenshin's out looking for her. I have a bad feeling Sano."

"Me too, kid. I'm going to go out and search for her too. I'll come back later and see if you guys have had any luck," with that Sano spit his fish bone out and ran out the gates.  
  
*************  
  
Kenshin was frantic. The sun had set and the afternoon was turning to night. He had looked everywhere. People had seen her early in the morning. The last person he asked had seen her headed home. On the road. Where was she? His eyes were a steel blue. Shinny, like a blade. His senses were on alert. He had sensed danger earlier on in the day while doing the laundry. He had thought himself paranoid. He should have known. Someone had taken her. Who ever it was, they were going to be sorry. With that final thought he raced home, in hopes that she had gotten home, safely.  
  
*************  
  
Yahiko and Sano where waiting for Kenshin at the door. He could tell they hadn't had much luck. But still, he asked. "Is she here?" The tone was curt and cold. Something, which didn't go, unnoticed by two in front of him. The battoussai was close to the surface.

"No, Kenshin. I got the cops looking out for her. Tae and Tsubame are keeping and eye out for anything suspicious. Megumi, Dr. Genzai and the girls are here. Just in case Jou-chan needs a doctor when she turns up." Sano didn't have to wait long to see the reaction his report caused Kenshin, though his expression didn't change. He did see golden specks appear in his eyes. Not good, thought Sano.

"I will search door to door. Give me a lantern"

"Hold on Kenshin, I'll go with you", there was no way he was going to let Kenshin out like this. Anyone who didn't cooperate would get beaten to an inch of their life if they were lucky. And Jou-chan wouldn't like Kenshin acting this way.  
  
*************  
  
"Any change Yume", the concerned voice belonged to and older man early fifties, strong build, and whitening hair with kind chocolate brown eyes. He addressed a petite woman about the same age. Her face held a small poutty mouth and a lot of laugh lines, dark brown hair with streaks of white on the sides, eyes of the same shade of brown, a beauty in her day. Her face was now, all full of concern.

"Tsutomu, I think it will be a while before she wakes. She lost a lot of blood. She's very weak. She was hardly alive when you brought her."

"Yume I want to take her into town as soon as she's able to travel. There was a note by her body. I don't want this battoussai thinking that it was us, who took his woman, or that we were the ones that harmed her. Besides, I'm sure someone in town will recognize her. Don't worry Yume I'll leave her with a doctor, all right."

She simply nodded, and went back to tending the young woman in the bed.  
  
*************  
  
Morning found Kenshin and Sano in the bad part of town looking for anyone who might have seen Kaoru. Kenshin stood silently next to Sano while he asked these people if they had any information. This was the last house. Now they would search the woods.  
  
*************  
  
"Dr Genzai, what if......... what if they don't find her? What will happen to us? The dojo, me, Sano and Kenshin? All of us." Yahiko wore a grim look that did not suit a child of his age. It was obvious he hadn't slept much.

"Yahiko, I don't know what will happen. But I can assure you that Kenshin will do all he can to find her. Come now lets eat. Don't shake your head at me Yahiko. I know how much you care for Kaoru-chan. We all love her. But she wouldn't want to see anyone getting sick on her account and you know that. Now come along Yahiko, and at least try to eat a bit."

Reluctantly, Yahiko agreed, " Hai, Dr. Genzai."

Despite his positive out view, Dr Genzai feared them not finding her. Not only for her sake, he loved her like a daughter after all. But for the boy and Kenshin's sake. The boy loved her like a sister. And Kenshin, he was sure loved her too. He was very protective of her to say the least and he was afraid that Kenshin with out Kaoru would leave only the Hitokiri behind. Of one thing he was certain, if Kaoru was not found alive, the battoussai would make the heavens cry blood.  


Alright people tell me what you think? Good, not so Good?

Please review.  



	2. chapter 02

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is the creation of Nobuhiro Watsuki, with the manga and anime rights belonging to Jump Comics and Sony Entertainment, respectively. Problems, Problems, that's all I seem to encounter. I apologize for the inconvenience. Chapters don't seem to be posting.  


Chapter Two

  
  
*************  
  
The sun was beating down hard, drying up the bit of water from an earlier shower. Seemed like mid-day. And no trace what so ever........... Sano's thoughts trailed off. His eyes had fallen to a particular spot on the ground. There was a blue ribbon that was stuck to a tree stump. There was blood all around the trunk; the rain hadn't washed all of it away. Stuck on a splinter, there it was, wet from the rain but free of the blood. He removed it carefully. It was deep blue like her eyes. It was her favorite ribbon because Kenshin had given it to her about two years back. His mouth was dry. He had to call Kenshin.

"Ken-shin", came the hoarse shout. He tried again louder this time.

"KENSHIN!", he finally screamed out, a little stunned himself at how desperate he had sounded. He knew what was going to happen. This was going to break Kenshin. A man can only take so much..... Kenshin had been trough so much already. But this was it  
  
*************  
  
Kenshin arrived in less than a minute. He leapt from a tree down to where Sano stood.

"Kenshin......." Sano started off

Kenshin was sniffing the air and he could smell blood. Kenshin felt his heart constrict and shoved Sano out of the way. Blood. So much blood..... NO. Too much blood. Kenshin's thought turned murderous the moment he saw the blood.

Sano walked over to Kenshin and handed him the blue ribbon, "This was all I found". Sano saw the Ice blue eyes with yellow flecks go completely yellow. Sano stepped back, Kenshin's growl was more like a howl, that of a wounded animal fighting for it's live or its mate. He didn't know much about Ki's but he knew Kenshin's must have been going up. He felt the atmosphere change drastically. Where he once stood in the heat of the sun, now all he felt was an icy chill. The chill was the hand of death reaching out. And death would come to the streets of Tokyo, Kenshin's eyes promised it.

"Kenshin", no response

"Kenshin".

Sano could help his stuttering, "There.... There was no body, maybe ........Maybe someone planted the blood, placed the ribbon on the trunk and is just holding her hostage, so you will come for her. Maybe they just want you to think she's dead to hurt you. To have you at a disadvantage, kind of like what Enishi did".

Battoussai's eyes turned to Sano, who tried very hard not to squirm, assessing the situation before moving forward.

"Kenshin, I think we should head back to the dojo and wait for word there", he really hoped that he wasn't giving his best friend false hope. He prayed to Kami that he was right, for everyone's sake.  
  
*************  
  
The hitokiri battoussai scanned the area, no visible footprints, no broken twigs, no indentations on the ground whatsoever.

No trace.

No clue.

There might have been last night, if only he had come here first instead of searching the town. It was too late for regret, What he needed to do now was avenge her. For all the rurouni cared he couldn't protect his woman. HIS woman. When Enishi took her, he had thought her dead. Too numb from the loss, all he could do was wait for death to claim him too.

But not this time.

He was going to go to hell anyways, he knew.

All those responsible for her death would soon know what hell was really like.

" To have you at a disadvantage, kind of like what Enishi did".

Battoussai's eyes turned to Sano. He hadn't really been listening but he caught the sentence.  
  
"Kenshin, I think we should head back to the dojo and wait for word there".  
  
It was probable and more than likely, they had taken her and made him think she was dead, it certainly wouldn't be the first time but it would certainly be the last. Either way they were going to die. "Let's go Sano", with that he walked off leaving a very confused man behind.

"I didn't really think that would work", the ex-gangster turned his head but there was no trace of Kenshin. "Shit!"  
  
*************  
  
"Sano, what happened?" Megumi asked from her spot near the doorway of the dojo

"Is Kenshin here?", he was heaving from having run the whole way here.

"Ken-san strode in a while ago. I tried to talk to him but he didn't even bother to look at me. He walked straight to Kaoru-chan's room and closed the door.

Sano had finally regained enough breath and straightened up, " Is Dr. Genzai here?"

"No, he's still at the clinic."

"Wait! Chicken head, were are you going?"  
  
*************  
  
"Tsutomu," the older woman walked toward her husband. "She's still now. The bleeding has stopped but she will have a tough time getting trough this. I expect her to suffer from a fever, she's very weak. Will see if she makes it through the night.

"Yume", he whispered coming closer to her. He caressed her face slowly and bent down to kiss his wife. He stepped back a bit and smiled at her, "Yume; you were a great nurse during the bakumutsu. You saved me, if anyone can help her it'll be you."  
  
*************  
  
"Are you sure this will knock him out", he asked while holding out a clear liquid in a small bottle? Sano turned his head to look at Dr. Genzai.

"It has to be strong enough."

"This, will knock any man unconscious for several days. I picked this one because it is colorless as well as flavorless. He wont be able to detect It," Dr Genzai looked up from some paperwork he had on his desk to face Sano. " I don't see why you feel you need to this Sano"  
  
"Doc, if I don't Kenshin won't rest. And if Jou-chan is fine then she's going to be really pissed when she comes home to find Kenshin all skin and bones. She can be really scary"; Sano flashed the doctor a smile and walked off.  
  
Dr. Genzai just chuckled at the comment and tried to get back to work.  
  
*************  
  
"Here Yahiko, why don't you try to eat something. It won't do you any good if you starve yourself." Megumi smiled at the sad boy.

"Alright, Megumi, I'll eat a bit". The boy rested his head on his hands. This is way worse than before he thought. When Enishi took her, there was at least a clue that the body of Kaoru left behind wasn't Kaoru's.  
  
Sano walked though the door just then. "Fox".

"What", she snapped at him. "Where did you take of to and what happened."

"I'll tell you in a bit Fox. Get me a tray with food to take to Kenshin."  
  
She went in to the kitchen and did as she was told; " he's not going to eat you know."

"We've got to try Fox", he said coming to her side and taking the tray. He tried to walk to Jou-chan's room as quietly as possible. But when he got to the front of the door he was stopped by the battoussai's voice.

"Leave".

Sano, though opened the door and set the tray down along with a bottle of sake. "You should try to eat", was all he Sano said as he left and closed the door behind him.

The battoussai stared at the tray and took the sake. He finished it in three gulps. It burned his throat and felt the liquid warm his insides. He set the bottle down and settled down back into his sitting position on the floor where her futon usually lay. He closed his eyes, he could smell her here, felt her warmth, and he felt like he was being enveloped in it.  
  
*************  
  
"Chicken head are you going to tell was happened or not." Yahiko was being pushy he knew but he really felt he needed to know.  
  
Megumi and Yahiko were sitting around the table while Sano ate, waiting for an explanation as to what had happened.  
  
"We searched for her all night; we searched the bad part of town while the cops searched the rest. We finished searching the last house sometime after dawn. Some people were starting to protest but one look at Kenshin's face and they would just step aside, I think that's why we finished so quickly." Sano took a drink of his sake and continued. 

"We started to search the woods, we split up so we could cover more ground, it had been a while but I came across something." The ex-gangster pushed the rest of his meal away, his expression becoming hard. "I found her blue ribbon, the one she got from Kenshin a while back. It was stuck on this tree stump in a small clearing a bit of the road. There was blood all around the stump and the ground. Everywhere but the ribbon, the early shower in the morning had washed away some of the blood but not enough. I called for Kenshin; it took him less than a minute to reach me. I think he had thought that I'd found her." Sano took another swig of his drink and looked out into the yard as he continued speaking. 

"I think the sight of all that blood broke him. His expression didn't change it remained unreadable, but his eyes changed. Since her disappearance they had turned the Icy blue he usually uses when he fights but at that moment they became golden". Sano heard them gasp but continued on. 

"I saw the moment the rurouni lost all hope and the battoussai came to take vengeance. I don't think he will ever be the same again. When Enishi took her, he blamed himself. He wallowed in his pain; he just didn't want to exist". From the side of his eye he could see the other two nodding. 

"He's not going to do that this time though. I think he's going to kill whomever took her. Even if they return her. Kenshin's broken and only Kaoru knows how to fix him."  
  
Sano turned to see Yahiko rubbing his eyes trying to erase his tears and Megumi trying to blink them back.  
  
After a bit of silence though Megumi spoke, "How did you get Ken-san to come back? I would have thought that he'd run off and go looking for Kaoru- chan."  
  
"I told him, that maybe someone set all this up to make it seem like she was dead so they could have him at a disadvantage like Enishi did. I don't think he was listening to me, not until I said that anyways. I told him we should head back and wait for word here."

"He seemed to debate that thought over awhile but in the end he agreed and took off. When I turned around he was gone."  
  
"So that's why Kenshin got here before you did." Yahiko's eyes were puffy and Sano chose not to say anything on the matter.

"Yeah", he said

"So where did you run off to then when I told you Ken-san had gotten here before you did?"

Sano let his gaze fall to Megumi before answering her and turning his gaze elsewhere. "I went to see Dr. Gezai. I asked him for something to knock out the battoussai. Kenshin is tired but he won't let that stop him. If he's left too long without her I don't know what he will do. It's best if he sleeps and maybe by the time he wakes up will have answer." At that the other two nodded.  


Ok, I know there were some problems with the first chapter, which I kept trying to fix yesterday but I couldn't so I finally just gave up, but I'll try to fix it. The third chapter is on the pc but haven't finished it yet, but I'll probably post it sometime before lunchtime tomorrow.  
  
I just wanted to thank some of the following people:  
  
Fox and Tiger StDogbert Bunny (I'm a fan) Yume Kuroi Rekka's Angel  
  
I really appreciate the fact that you guys not only took the time to review but were really nice with your criticism. Thank you all for reading ^_^.  



	3. chapter 03

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is the creation of Nobuhiro Watsuki, with the manga and anime rights belonging to Jump Comics and Sony Entertainment, respectively. Well the chapters are coming along just as scheduled, it's posting I'm having a problem with. I tried fixing it but I don't know how well that turned out yet so will see.  
  


  
  
Chapter 03  
*************  
  
"Tsutomu, I know her fevers gone but I still wish you wouldn't take her yet," Yume looked pleadingly at her husband. 

"Yume don't be like this, I told you when I found her that it wouldn't be safe for us to keep her here for too long just till she was well enough to be moved." Tsutomu said while picking up the body all bundled up. 

"I know," she said as the tears came down her cheeks. 

" Don't cry Yume, I'll be back soon." Yume watched her husband mount the horse he had borrowed last night and ride off just as the sun was rising. 

"I wish you luck child," she whispered as she turned around to enter her home.  
  
*************  
  
"How long has it been?" Tae had been worried since Kaoru's disappearance.  
  
"Two days, we've kept to this side of the dojo so that he won't wake up," Yahiko told Tae as Megumi served them tea. 

"Thanks for brining lunch Tae-san;" Megumi smiled lightly at Kaoru's friend. 

Tae only nodded, " Are any of you eating or even sleeping for that matter?"  
  
Megumi just shook her head, " I tried to get them to sleep and eat. They'll do one or the other but not both. They'll just barely eat and head of into town. Yahiko got in about an hour before sunrise."

"I don't see how you can think about resting when Kaoru's out who knows where! She certainly wouldn't rest if you were missing!" 

"Yahiko, don't say those things to Megumi she loves Kaoru-chan just as much as we do." Tae said as she grabbed a hold of Yahiko. 

Yahiko was crying, " All I know is Megumi has never liked Kaoru because Kenshin loves her," and with that he ran off through the yard and out the gates. 

Tae took hold of Megumi hands trying to comfort her. "Don't listen to him Megumi he's just angry and sad. He's just a child, one who's lost all those he has loved and now Kaoru too. You must understand he was just saying those things because he's afraid of being alone." 

Megumi looked into Tae's eyes before she looked down to the floor. "Can I tell you something Tae?" Tae nodded and waited for Megumi to continue. Megumi continued to stare at the floor," I...... when Ken-san left the first time I was so angry that he hadn't said goodbye. I was jealous of Kaoru; he cared enough but only for her. I hated her. Even now they care so much for her. None of them have slept since she disappeared. I..... I haven't even been able to cry for her. What kind of a person does that make me?" 

"Megumi, I don't," Tae never got to finish because Yahiko rushed in through the doors tripping over the first step in the process.  
  
*************  
  
"Doushte?" The deep voice came from behind the women.

Yahiko's face was off the floor in a heartbeat. "She's at the clinic." And it was all he got to say because the battoussai was out the gate before Yahiko finished his sentence, "someone found her." That being said Yahiko ran out the door and headed towards the clinic followed closely behind two panting women.  


The doors to the clinic were thrown open, scaring Dr. Genzai half to death. "I should have known," he muttered while he finished up with the girl being ever so gently. "Next time I'll leave the doors open." Dr. Genzai stepped back so Kenshin could have a look.  
  
*************  
  
Kenshin stepped closer to the body. She was so pale; her lips were a bit blue. His right hand reached out to stroke her cheek; it was, as he feared. She was dead. "No." came the hoarse cry. He held her close to him and was surprised by the muffled sound he heard when he had squeezed her. He was bewildered to say the least. He lay her back gently and put his ear over her breast so he could confirm what he hoped for the most. It took him a bit and he had to strain to hear it but there it was beating its rhythm and suddenly he was able to breathe once more. His reason for being had been returned. He stepped back just enough so he could have a good look at her all the while holding her hand. "Why does she appear dead?"  
  
Dr Genzai had been expecting that question; he himself had thought her dead when he had found her here on the bed of the clinic. "She has a pretty big cut on the left side of her head; she lost a lot of blood from that wound. She's very weak from the blood loss but she will be fine." Kenshin had his back to the doctor, but he was still able to see him nod so he continued.  
  
"In time, at least physically, I don't exactly know how she was injured but from the type of wound and its location," the doctor trailed off as three people came in. "There might be complications when she wakes up."  
  
Kenshin turned still holding her hand in his, his eyes bore into the doctors.  
  
"She might not know who you are when she wakes up or worse. I'm not saying it's a definite but it something you need to be aware of." The doctor turned once more to see Sanosuke walk in.  
  
Kenshin looked down at the bundled up woman on the bed and gently picked her up. "She's coming home with me." With that said he walked out of the clinic. It wasn't like they could stop him.  
  
"Megumi you stay here and watch the clinic," The doctor rushed out of the clinic and headed for the Kamiya Dojo. 

The doctor walked along side, Sanosuke, Tae and Yahiko, each filling in the bit of info the other was missing. 

"So you just came in and found her there," Tae turned to the doctor.

The doctor simply nodded and finally voiced his worry. Someone placed her there and I think that same someone took care of her shortly after she was injured." The doctor glanced at everyone and continued. "I found two notes with her"

"What! Why didn't you say anything to Kenshin?" The doctor turned to Yahiko. 

Sanosuke answered for him though; " the way Kenshin is I don't think it would be wise to tell him just yet. He's still the battoussai, even after finding her he didn't go back to being the rurouni. I think he still feels threatened." They all nodded and the doctor continued. "The first note is of the someone who took care of her." The others looked puzzled so the doctor brought out the note. He cleared his throat. This letter is addressed to the Hitokiri Battoussai.  


  
_ I came across your lady friend in the forest, I noted she was injured and tried to assist her by stopping the blood loss. She suffered from a high fever since her stay here but that is all. I've turned her over to a doctor in town who can do more for her. I chose to leave a note as to inform you of her whereabouts while she was injured. I don't wish any sort of trouble so please know I didn't harm her. I took care of her as best as I could. And moved her only when it was deemed fit for her to travel. I included the note I found by her body._  


  
"Is that it?" The doctor nodded towards Tae. "What does the other note say?" The doctor looked at Sanosuke for a bit before handing him the second note.  
  
Sano stopped by a tree and began reading out loud.  
  


_ Battoussai,_

_ How I wish I could see your face when you read this letter. I've taken you're woman, she's grown. Not Kaoru-chan anymore. Have you taught her much in the ways of life? I bet you have, must have been nice breaking her in. You really shouldn't let such a pretty thing walk all alone. It was all too easy to grab her; she's nothing without her battoussai after all. I will see you down by the river where you fought that Sanza-baka, in three days at 10:00 am, if you don't show up I will break the fingers on her hands like you did mine and she won't ever be able to hold a shinai again._

  
"Gohei, that son of a Bitch," I should have known. Sano shook his head in disbelief.  
  
Yahiko looked confused; "there's something I don't get, if he had planned on taking Kaoru why didn't he take her?"  
  
They thought about it as they kept walking.  
  
"Maybe something went wrong with his plan," Tae offered.  
  
"I think you're right Tae, I think he only meant to kidnap Jou-chan. She must have struggled and fell or maybe he hit her too hard on the head and cut her. Either way, the bastard is a coward; he must have taken of as soon as he saw all the blood. He knew what he had done and what Kenshin would do in return." They stopped in front of the dojo. "We don't mention anything about the notes understood," Sano waited for their answer but it didn't come. They weren't looking at him but behind him. He felt sick all of a sudden  
  
"What notes?" The tone was chilling in its intensity  
  
*************  
  
I really do hope this chapter is enough to hold you over for a bit. My hands hurt, so I won't type for a day or so. I hope I haven't disappointed anyone.  
  
I thank all of those who are still reviewing. Thanks for the support.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Owari


	4. chapter 04

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is the creation of Nobuhiro Watsuki, with the manga and anime rights belonging to Jump Comics and Sony Entertainment, respectively.  


  
  
Chapter Four  
  
*************  
  
Sano didn't want to turn around, what the hell was he going to say.  
  
"Kenshin, why don't we talk about this inside over tea. A lot of us haven't eaten since she disappeared." Kenshin regarded Dr. Genzai with a suspicious glance but stepped aside nonetheless.  
  
Tae served the men their tea and went of to prepare lunch. It had been a long day. Now, that kaoru-chan was back they would all surely eat. She'd get the details later.  
  
They all sat quietly around the table waiting for the inevitable. The battoussai's voice broke the silence. "I want answers."  
  
Sano and Yahiko looked into their tea, like it was the most interesting thing. Dr. Genzai met the battoussai's eyes. "Kenshin, I have some notes I've received." Dr Genzai stopped because Yahiko and Sano were choking on their tea. " I didn't want to tell you about them because you've had too much to deal with already. I just didn't want to add to your problems." He paused. 

"As you know, with Kaoru recovering from her injury and all, she won't be able to work for a while. I would say at least a month if there are no complications. The notes I have received are tax notes. You know the ones she pays every six months."  
  
Kenshin nodded.  
  
"As far as I'm aware of Kaoru-chan doesn't have anything saved up and while she's recovering she will need to eat well and you or someone else will have to watch her constantly to avoid any miss-haps."  
  
"When will she wake up?" The three stared at the battoussai in confusion. Why was he asking that?  
  
"She will wake through out the day for a couple of minutes at a time, not enough to know where she is or who we are. Kind of like when you suffer from a fever and are delirious, you're awake for a while but anything said to you during those elusive times, won't become part of your regular memory. Something one, won't remember. Do all of you understand?" Dr. Genzai finished, explaining it in the simplest way he knew how.  
  
The battoussai got up from the table and walked to Kaoru's room. He knelt down by her futon, caressed her hair and cupped her cheek. "Kaoru, I'm going leave tonight." He stopped. She was whimpering in her sleep. "Sshhh, let me finish," he continued trying to settle her. "There are some things I need to take care of but I will come back in a couple of days. I'll take care of you." He bent over her form and kissed her lids. He moved soundlessly out of her room and into the kitchen.  
  
"Tae-dono" Tae turned at the sound of her name, "Hai." She said taking a good look at Kenshin, his eyes were back to blue. He seemed a bit calmer not so crazy.  
  
"There are some things I need to take care of, I have to leave for a couple of days, will you take care of her for me."  
  
"Of course, you know I will. I love Kaoru. You go do what you need to do, just don't be gone too long. You know how she worries." "I know." He turned and left.  
  
*************  
  
"Oi Tae, Where's Kenshin's plate." Sano was already eating his food. He was starved but paused long enough to ask about his friend.  
  
"He left, said he'd be back in a couple of days. Yahiko you want more." Tae said offering him more fish.  
  
"WHAT!!" Rice flew out of his mouth at his outburst.  
  
"Calm down, he said he'd be back. Do you want more rice Dr. Genzai." Dr Genzai nodded.  
  
"Has everyone forgotten that he's the Hitokiri Battoussai right now. And that the reason he's here is because he wants to kill whom ever took Kaoru." Sano slapped his hand down on the table.  
  
"Sano, he doesn't know who it was." Dr. Genzai said trying to ease his tension.  
  
"Besides his eyes were blue when he came and talked to me. Doesn't that mean something." She said as she sipped her soup.  
  
Maybe." Despite what they said Sano had an uneasy feeling.  
  
*************  
  
"Himura. What are you doing in Yokohama?" Yamagata Aritomo was surprised to see his old friend.  
  
"I need work."  
  
"Work?" He thought Himura didn't want anything to do with the government. Something must have happened.  
  
"Is everything alright? I thought you had settled down in Tokyo?" Yamagata couldn't help but notice Himura's eyes. They were the same eyes from all those years ago.  
  
"I need work that pays well." The battoussai really didn't feel he needed to elaborate. He needed money and he needed it now.  
  
"I see. Well, there is someone in need of a body guard and old Ishin shishi member. He would be more than happy to acquire your services. The job will require you to say here in Yokohama for three or so days. There is to be a lunch meeting tomorrow which he will attend and a party at night, from there he will go to his quarters at the inn. The following morning you will escort him home. He lives in the far outskirts of Kyoto." Yamagata searched for the papers with the instructions and directions mailed to him. "Do you accept?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Alright, then you will stay here tonight. I will have someone show you to a room but first do you want to join me in a late dinner?"  
  
The battoussai nodded and followed his old friend. Dinner was eaten in silence. Only addressing them selves when they bid each other good night.  
  
The battoussai was not impressed with the size of the room nor its grandeur presence. The bed was a western comfort. He took his place by the fireplace and slept in the sitting position he was so accustomed to.  
  
*************  
  
Morning found the hitokiri battoussai at the dining table with Yamagata having breakfast.  
  
Yamagata was happy to see Himura in new clothes even if they did resemble the ones he wore of years ago. What he wasn't so sure about was the katana and wakazashi (it's smaller counter part). It was odd, to see him like this, it was just like before. As if time had not intruded, the war raging outside while they took their meal and waited for their next assignment. "Himura, why aren't you married yet?"  
  
Yamagata saw surprise come over his friends expression before it was hidden.  
  
"The time had not been right. I thought I wasn't ready. Now there are circumstances which keep me from getting married."  
  
"To the Kamiya girl in Tokyo?" The one everyone referred to as his woman, Yamagata thought but didn't voice out loud. He didn't want to be the first one to taste Himura's old katana.  
  
He nodded.  
  
Yamagata knew that sometimes he was too curious for his own good, "What happened to her?" He knew he'd crossed the line. Himura's eyes had become the amber men still had nightmares about.  
  
The battoussai tried desperately to control his anger. He blinked several times trying to rid himself of the anger that showed in his eyes. It took him a bit but he was able to do it.  
  
Yamagata watched as his friend left the table. Himura paused momentarily by the door. "She was hurt because of me." He then continued walking.  
  
Yamagata realized the anger Himura felt had been at himself and not directed at him personally. " I hope she gets better," he said to no one in particular.  
  
*************  
  
"Mizu Ishida." The battoussai looks at the lean man before him, average height, and early sixties. Weak. Nothing more than a government official.  
  
"Aah, Himura Battoussai." "I mean Himura-san" The older man bowed and so did the battoussai.  
  
"I will be your escort while you're here and will take you home when you are done." The battoussai's voice was just as expected cold and curt.  
  
The battoussai stiffened, there was something wrong. There were about twenty men around them in less than a minute. One of the men stepped forward and pointed his sword at Mizu, "old man today, you die."  
  
Mizu smirked, " I don't think so. Not sure if you noticed but this man", he said pointing at Himura, "Is the Hitokiri Battoussai."  
  
The mans sword dropped slightly but then raised it again, "Old man, I think you're senile. The Hitokiri Battoussai is just a legend and nothing more." He stepped back and ordered the men to attack.  
  
His men were hesitant and in a flash of silver before they could move forward they dropped to the floor.  
  
The battoussai walked from behind the only man standing, re-sheath his sword once he was in front of him and took his stance. The other man coward back and threw his sword at his feet. Raised his hands and stepped back. "I give."  
  
With his peripheral vision he could see cops on the sidelines. But they weren't moving to arrest these men. So he turned to them and in a commanding voice ordered them. "Arrest them."  
  
The police seemed afraid and stepped cautiously towards the bodies on the floor. They avoid eye contact with the battoussai and became more at ease only when he left with the old man.  


  
Well everyone I hope that was enough. I've noticed the first chapters have a lot of typ-os, I apologize. I hope the story keeps you interested. Kenshin is going to read Gohei's note in the next chapter. We'll see how that turns out.  
  
-  
  
Special Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter. Sorry if I forgot someone.  
  
Melyan, Gypsy-Chan, Leigh and Digimonrule  
  



	5. chapter 05

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is the creation of Nobuhiro Watsuki, with the manga and anime rights belonging to Jump Comics and Sony Entertainment, respectively. FF is non-profit, meant for entertainment only. FF can be archived anywhere, just let me know where. Please send no flames, I'm sensitive. For all other comments 0_o you may contact me at kaoru_koishii@yahoo.com  
  
There are some notes I forgot to post up last night, for chapter 4. I tend to post the chapters really late at night and I forget stuff.  
  
In the RK movie the Kenshin gumi go to Yokohama for a visit, there we see Yamagata Aritomo, secretary of the Meiji Government. Kenshin's friend from way back. I think most of you remember him from the anime. Episode # 04 He tries to bring Kenshin back with him but Kenshin refuses. Ok I think that was it.  


  
  
Chapter Five  
  
*************  
  
"Ease her down carefully," Tae moved around Sano to make sure Kaoru was all right.  
  
"Are you sure, you can do this by yourself?" Sano asked stepping back.  
  
"Hai." "Arigato for your help. I'll call you when I finish." She said turning to him with a smile.  
  
Sano nodded and left the bathhouse.  
  
"Kaoru-chan try to stay awake. Come on, just for a little while. I'm trying to make you all nice and clean. Don't you want to smell nice?" Tae smiled at Kaoru, whose eyes were closed.  
  
Kaoru whimpered when Tae washed her hair. "It's ok; I'm almost done." "Just stay still" Tae said as she propped her into a sitting position and ran out the door. "Sanosuke!" She ran back in, "Kaoru we're going to get you out of the water, all right."  
  
Kaoru's eyes opened a fraction before they closed  
  
"Bring her out the way you put her in, slowly though. Slowly. All right, now just try to hold her up from under her arms so I can get her out of the wet yukata. Close your eyes." Tae said holding out the clean one.  
  
"What?" Sano gave a nervous laugh.  
  
"Close your eyes." This time Sano did as he was told, he held Jou-chan at arms length and waited for Tae to finish. "Ok, now let's go set her down for her nap. She had very little breakfast but it was a start." Tae continued to talk but Sano slowed down his pace. "Jou-chan, if you remember this, don't tell Kenshin I was present when you were stripped. I like my limbs were they are, Ok?" Kaoru murmured something intangible; Sano took that as an ok.  
  
*************  
  
The battoussai saw the scenery change out of his window. Changing faster as the train picked up speed. He was on his way home now, but it would still be hours before he got there.  
  
The job he took had been uneventful. There had been no more incidents since the train station when he met Mizu. He hadn't killed anyone. It was something he didn't know how to feel about. He felt deep anger inside, anger that could only be pacified with someone's death. No, that's not true either. Not just anyone's death. Who ever took Kaoru didn't know who they were fucking with. The battoussai's eyes turned amber and felt the corner of his mouth turn up slightly.  
  
His smile turned to a frown. He wondered how Kaoru was doing. Had she woken up? Was she still just sleeping? Was she dreaming? He hoped she wasn't having nightmares. Kenshin patted the packages next to him, closed his eyes and decided to rest for a while  
  
*************  
  
"There's a package here for Himura," Yahiko stared cop before taking the package; "I'll take it." The cop didn't say anything else and handed Yahiko a long thick package. Yahiko tried to balance the package as he made his way to Kenshin's room.  
  
"What's that?" Sano's voice came off to the right.  
  
"Something for Kenshin, Open his door."  
  
Sano watched him struggle with the package. He could always help he'd suppose but that wouldn't be as much fun.  
  
Sano looked at the package closely, wondering what could be inside. "Come on chicken-head let's go out side." They both walked out side and sat on the steps of the dojo looking out into the yard.  
  
"When are we going to tell Kenshin about the other notes, Sano?"  
  
Sano looked around nervously, "I don't think we should talk about that, here. Kenshin could just walk in."  
  
"But he's not here."  
  
"I think the rurouni can handle reading them. But the battoussai can see them only when Kaoru's one hundred percent better. Despite his anger, I think she might be able to persuade him to settle down. Or at least not kill. So we have to wait." Sano continued to look around, he didn't want to talk about this here.  
  
"What if Dr. Genzai decides to tell him before she's all better?"  
  
"Kid, I don't know what to tell you. I don't think it would be wise but he did find them so I guess in the end it is up to him."  
  
They both continued to look out the yard in silence for the next half-hour till they got called in for lunch.  
  
*************  
  
"She's doing so much better, I think. She has a bit more color and she's eating. Well sipping, but that's a sign that's she's getting better." Tae was very excited. 

"Did she know who you were Tae? Sano did mean to bring her down. 

Tae's face fell a little, "well, not really but I think that's only because she can't stay awake for more than a couple of minutes at a time. Today at lunch has been the longest she's been awake." She nodded re-affirming herself.  
  
"Dr Genzai said he was coming over for dinner, he can look at her then," Yahiko said not being fazed in the least, Kaoru was strong, she would be healthy all too soon and then was 'Busu' gonna get it for scaring them. Yahiko smiled and continued on eating.  
  
*************  
  
The Battoussai walked through the gates of the dojo happy to be home. He stopped on the porch; this was usually where she stood to greet him. "Okarei Nasai," His mind supplied with a memory of her voice. "Tadaima, de gozaru yo." It's what I would say. His weak sentiments had gotten the better of him in the past. There was no point to the rurouni any longer; his purpose was to protect with a sword that didn't kill and look where that had lead. Kaoru getting hurt. He knew why he became the rurouni just like he knew now, why he would remain the battoussai. He held his package a little closer to him and went inside, straight to Kaoru's room, slightly nodding to the others drinking their tea on his way to her.  
  
Yahiko's teacup fell on the table, "That. Those, they were real swords. The kind they used during the Bakumatsu, Aren't they?" Tae's cup was still in mid air, "His clothes. They're new. White hakama. And the blue Gi. It's the color of her ribbon."  
  
"Shit," was all Sano said.  
  
The door to Kaoru's was open. 

"Dr Genzai?" 

The doctor looked up, "Kenshin; you need to stop startling people. I just started, have a seat." The battoussai took a seat and noticed she looked a bit healthier. The doctor shook her a bit. "Kaoru."  
  
She was slow to open her eyes. She felt groggy; her lids were heavy and the she felt disoriented. But she managed. She blinked once then twice trying to make things come into focus.  
  
"Kaoru-chan." Dr. Genzai sat back a bit trying to give her some breathing room.  
  
She made a gurgling sound. Dr. Genzai sat her up slowly and gave her a glass of water Kenshin had served. When he took the cup he asked her, " Kaoru-chan, do you remember me?"  
  
Kaoru looked at the older man; "Kind of. Everything seems weird though."  
  
"But you remember me?"  
  
"Yes, Dr. Genzai."  
  
"All right, do you remember how old you are?" She thought for a bit but it was useless that answer was not in her memory, "No."  
  
"Do you know who you are?"  
  
"Kind of, I know my name is Kaoru but I don't recall my last name."  
  
"Do you remember your father?"  
  
She thought and again she drew a blank. "No."  
  
"Hmmm, Will you come forward so she can take a closer look at you;" He motioned for Kenshin to come closer.  
  
Kaoru had not been aware there was anyone else in the room but she saw someone step closer. The someone, was a he. She felt her heart speed up. He was beautiful, very long gorgeous red hair, and intense blue eyes. She had goose bumps.  
  
"Do you know him?" The doctor watched her closely.  
  
The battoussai sat right by her, affecting her ability to form coherent thoughts.  
  
"Kaoru-chan, do you know him?" She turned to the doctor. "No I don't." Turning back to Kenshin she said, "but he feels familiar."  
  
The battoussai felt puzzled.  
  
"Kaoru do you remember where you live?"  
  
"Yes, at a dojo."  
  
"And do you live alone?" She thought and there was no memory.  
  
"I can't say. There are things you ask me that I know the answer to, but there are some that I don't know the answer to simply because their is no memory to draw an answer from." 

"I see, I think you have selective amnesia. In most cases patients will remember up to a certain section of their life. Your case seems a bit different though. Because your missing fragments from your whole memory, not just a certain section." The doctor saw kaoru yawn; " you should go to sleep Kaoru. Tae will bring you something during dinner." "Tae's here. Oh, send her in doctor, please. Wait a minute who else is here? And who's he?" True she felt a little tired but sleep could wait. 

"Himura Kenshin." His voice sounded deep yet silky. She got goose bumps, something the battoussai noted but not the doctor.  
  
She was very interested but refused to show it, "Can I see Tae?" 

"All right if you think you can handle it, I'll send her in." Dr Genzai rose to his feet and so did the battoussai. Both left her room. The battoussai could feel her gaze on his form as he left; though he wanted to, he didn't turn around. 

"Kaoru-chan, How do you feel?" Tae was ecstatic.  
  
"I feel like I've been asleep for days. Did Dr. Genzai tell you about my amnesia?" Kaoru was glad to see her long time friend.  
  
"Tell me what happened, better yet tell me about my life?" Kaoru made her eyes pleading something she knew Tae couldn't resist.  
  
"Kaoru I don't know where to begin, you don't have a certain year from where I should start."  
  
"Mou," she sighed exasperated. "How about you give me a short summary on my life up to the point when I met the red head." Kaoru smiled.  
  
So did Tae, "Well, Kamiya Kaoru you have lived here at the Kamiya Dojo all your life. You're mom past on when you were very young. Your father was the one to raise you; he was the instructor here. He taught you the ways of his budo, the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. He passed on when you were about sixteen yrs old. You have been the instructor here since then. Aside from your father no one else lived here with you till a bit after your seventeen birthday.  
  
"Is that when I met him?"  
  
Tae smiled, "Yes it is. I don't know if you remember this but you are very impulsive.  
  
Kaoru only smiled. 

"Well someone was going around killing people calling himself The Hitokiri Battoussai, he said he was using the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu to kill his victims. You became upset at that. You lost your students and felt he was ruining the school's name. So you set out to catch the guy, problem was that you didn't know what he looked like. You ran into YOUR red head then accusing him of being the battoussai. While confronting him the bad guy showed up, you ran, confronted the bad guy, he cut your arm and before he could kill you, the red head saved you. He brought you back to the dojo. He told you he was a rurouni but you were thankful to him so you let him stay here. He kind of walked in on you while you were bathing though so you locked him in the shed to teach him a lesson." She looked to Kaoru who was beat red, obviously embarrassed. 

"Well when you went back to let him out he was gone. By the time bad guy came to your home to kill you, you knew who it was."  
  
"Who was it?" Kaoru couldn't believe it; her life was like a story from one of the books she liked to read.  
  
"It was Hiruma Gohei, an ex student of your fathers, he was angry because your father had thrown him out. Gohei was a blood thirsty man he wanted to use your fathers budo to hurt people so our father dislocated the thumb on his right hand, so that he'd never be able to hurt anyone again." 

"Ok, now back to the red head." Curiosity was maddening for Kaoru. 

"All right, well he came when Gohei was going to kill you, seems Gohei'd learned to use his budo with his left hand. The rurouni saved you again. Since he didn't kill, he only broke Gohei's left hand so that he couldn't use any budo again. When he defeated Gohei, you learned that he was the real Hitokiri Battoussai. He was going to leave then but you asked him to stay. He said the Battoussai living here would bring trouble. You told him you wanted the rurouni not the battoussai to stay."  
  
"I don't remember any of that but it's still embarrassing hear." Kaoru had turned crimson from embarrassment.  
  
"Well he stayed didn't he? That was almost three years ago."  
  
"I need to go make dinner, why don't you take a nap. I'll tell you the rest later." Tae was starting to standup. Kaoru grabbed her though, "Wait, just tell me two things before you go." Tae nodded.  
  
"Do I love him?"  
  
Tae only nodded.  
  
"Does he love me?"  
  
Tae nodded again and was about to say something but Kaoru waived her of. "You'll tell me the rest later." 

Tae nodded again and left, closing the door behind her quietly.  
  
*************  
  
"You didn't ask her if she remembered who attacked her. I need to know who it was." The battoussai tone was threatening.  
  
"I can assure you, she doesn't know." Despite the tone of the battoussai the doctor was at ease.  
  
"You said she remembers fragments. She might be able to tell me something."  
  
"So what are you going to do if she does remember? If she tells you who it was, are you going to run off now that she's awake?" The doctor was becoming angry.  
  
The battoussai remained silent.  
  
"Her amnesia is most likely temporary and if you go off and kill someone over her and then her memory comes back, she won't ever forgive you and she will blame herself."  
  
"I need to know. I can't be sure she won't get attacked again or that whom ever took her is just waiting for the right time to take her again or worse. I am protecting her safety." The amber flecks crept into his eyes.  
  
"If you knew who took her, would you let it rest?" The doctor met the battoussai's eyes.  
  
"Would you stay here and protect her or would you just run off in your search. Would you leave her here when she's so vulnerable she can't even defend herself?"  
  
Things clicked into place for the battoussai.  
  
"Oi, what's all the yelling about?" Sano said as he stood next to the doctor.  
  
The battoussai studied their faces carefully and then Yahiko's when he came in.  
  
They all knew. Yahiko wouldn't meet his gaze. They've been hiding information. The battoussai cooled him self and tried very much for the rurouni tone; " I would stay and protect Kaoru. Always. But I need peace of mind."  
  
He had been staring at the doctor calmly. Sanosuke and Yahiko looked confuse for a bit. But then he saw understanding cross their faces. Yeah, they knew.  
  
The doctor reached into his pocket and brought out a note he extended it to Kenshin. "Read this one first."  
  
The Battoussai read the letter, so someone had found her. She was alive because of them or him do why would they think he'd hurt them for helping her.  
  
"I don't think this was a good idea Dr Genzai." Sano was cut off though.  
  
"Give me the other one."  
  
"I trust in your word Kenshin." It was the doctors' last attempt to persuade him.  
  
The Battoussai stepped forward and the doctor handed him the note.  
  
The three stepped back together and waited.  
  
The battoussai looked at them for a moment curious at there actions but then went on to read his note.  
  
_ Battoussai,_

_ How I wish I could see your face when you read this letter. I've taken you're woman, she's grown. Not Kaoru-chan anymore. Have you taught her much in the ways of life? I bet you have, must have been nice breaking her in. You really shouldn't let such a pretty thing walk all alone. It was all too easy to grab her; she's nothing without her battoussai after all. I will see you down by the river where you fought that Sanza-baka, in three days at 10:00 am, if you don't show up I will break the fingers on her hands like you did mine and she won't ever be able to hold a shinai again._

  
"Gohei." He sneered. "Fucking! I should have killed him the first time I set eyes on him." His amber eyes turned to the three who had stepped back closer to the door.  
  
"When did you get this?" 

"The NOTES. This is what you were talking about the other day?" 

"When!" He growled. The other three saw Tae come into the room and saw a good way out. "How's kaoru doing", Yahiko asked a little too excited.  
  
Tae had heard Kenshin mention the notes, he growled. "She's doing better. She wants to have dinner out here with all of you. She was very happy." She was lying but Kenshin didn't have to know. So she continued. "She can't remember much about her life so she asked me to fill her in, she was especially curious about you ken-san."  
  
The battoussai didn't turn though; instead he stepped back put his hand on his katana and took his stance.  
  
Sano was the first to answer; " the notes were with her."  
  
The battoussai's eyes narrowed, all this time, he could have caught up with that bastard. They had purposely done this. He needed to leave before his anger clouded his judgment completely.  


  
-  


  
I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Again, thanks to all of those who still review. And special thanks to:  
  
Miss d, Yami Hikaru, Leigh  



	6. chapter 06

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is the creation of Nobuhiro Watsuki, with the manga and anime rights belonging to Jump Comics and Sony Entertainment, respectively. FF is non-profit, meant for entertainment only.  
  


  
  
Small note: Ok, about Kenshin's eye color. The rurouni has purple eyes, right? RIGHT. Ok. In the Anime (not OVA) during the flash backs of when he was the Hitokiri Battoussai we see that his eyes glow, the eerie blue. Icy blue. We also saw this in the fight against Saitou. When Kenshin's already in this stage and further conflict will turn his eyes amber, as we have seen many times. I hope this clears things up. Kenshin has chosen to stay as he once was, The Battoussai. So his eyes will remain blue, ok.  
  


  
  
  
Chapter Six  
  
*************  
  
The sword slashed up ward tearing off the limb in one clean stroke. There was no blood though, so it wasn't quiet the same. The battoussai continued to slice the air with lightning fast strokes. His anger needed release.  
  
How could they not tell him?  
  
The battoussai finally stopped when there was nothing left to attack to destroy. He stared down at the mess he had made.  


Very unfortunate tree.  
  
He was staring at the tree when someone came up behind him. "Hey mister can you spare some change?" A tall man with a large nose and a crooked eye spoke in a mocking tone.  
  
The battoussai smiled but didn't turn around, "I would suggest you leave, if you want to keep your hands."  
  
There was laughter, the battoussai guessed there to be about four more men. He was hardly ever wrong.  
  
"Did you hear that Kei, he's warning us." A broad guy addressed the first one.  
  
"Look, give us your money or we're going to be forced to get rough with ya. And from your built it looks like you can't take much." Kei, was obviously the leader.  
  
Not too bright. "Come and take it." The battoussai re-sheath his sword and waited.  
  
"Your funeral buddy." Kei motioned for the others to attack.  
  
The broad guy stood next to Kei " How long do you think this will take?" "What's the hurry Satoshi, your prostitute waiting?" There was a crunch sound that made both men turn to watch the fight. They watch in fascinated horror as the small red head, broke the nose on Toru. Then sliced open Yin's arm straight from the shoulder down. Tomari tried to run off, but the red head was faster, he broke one leg and knocked him unconscious. Satoshi backed away from Kei, "Who the hell is that." He regretted saying anything because the small red head turned his attention to him.  
  
That's when Kei noticed the mans' eyes. They almost seemed like liquid metal, except they were blue. Kei watched as Satoshi's arm was broken, the red head backhanded him and Satoshi landed with a thump.  
  
The battoussai saw the last man standing. He seemed frozen. Kenshin knocked Kei on the side of the head with his sword, leaving a big gash.  
  
Kei felt the warm liquid ooze down the side of his face. "Who." He was feeling woozy. "Who are you?" 

"Hitokiri Battoussai" With that he broke the mans left hand right at the wrist.  
  
The battoussai stepped back; "Do you know Hiruma Gohei?" The battoussai thought it was stupid to ask this man simply because he was a thug but still you never knew.  
  
Kei shook his head slowly, "No, but Satoshi over there does. I was at his house, about a week or so back. Hiruma came to the house to collect some money from Satoshi saying he needed to leave in a hurry."  
  
"Did he say where?"  
  
"He said he needed to get away from Japan." Kei's eyes were getting heavy. "He said something about Hong Kong. Said, he needed to be in a large city, Easy to get lost in." Kei fell with a thump.  
  
The battoussai's eyes shone and eerie amber. He slashed the air with the katana at a side angle to get the blood off. He looked at the mess he'd made. They weren't dead but it would take them along time to heal. He kicked Toru, so he'd open his eyes, you can't pass out from a broken nose. Toru opened his eyes, "None of you saw see me here today." Toru nodded  
  
The battoussai saw the sun had already started to set. He needed to get home. He couldn't miss dinner if Kaoru wanted everyone there.  
  
*************  
  
"Sano-san don't drop her." Tae said as she laid a cushion on the floor. 

"Relax Tae, I won't drop her." Sano was easing her down on to the cushion when Kenshin walked in.  
  
"Oomph." Kaoru glared at Sanosuke he had been easing her down carefully and then all of a sudden he had just dropped her.  
  
Sano scratched his head, "Sorry there Jou-chan, didn't mean to drop you." She followed him with her gaze, he took his seat next to Yahiko and then that's when she noticed the red head, Himura.  
  
She smiled brightly at him, Okarei Nasai." His gaze was intense as he stared at her for a moment, "Tadaima." He said taking his seat next to her, much closer than usual. Everyone noticed but didn't say anything. Kaoru blushed and cleared her throat, "What do I call you?" She had addressed him. He could think of many things she could call him but not here, in front of so many people. "Kenshin."  
  
She smiled at him. "Kenshin" She savored his name in her mouth, finding she like the way it sounded she said it again. "Kenshin."  
  
Tae served everyone and then herself, they began eating and talking in the amiable atmosphere. Everyone but Kenshin who ate silently, watching her interact.  
  
"I had a weird dream, while I napped today. I know it sounds odd but." She stopped looking flustered. Go on." Tae encouraged her. They had finished dinner and were all now just lounging around having tea and small cakes.  
  
"Well it was almost night and I was down by the river watching the fireflies when I felt someone approaching. It was Kenshin, I turned to greet him and he said something that I couldn't hear. He stepped closer and I could see his mouth move but I couldn't hear the words. Then just like that his eyes turned amber. That's when I woke up. Isn't that odd?"  
  
"No." The tone was amused. Her first dream had been about him. "Did it scare you too see my eyes change color?"  
  
"No, I just thought it was odd." She didn't really like looking at him when he sat so close. "Can they?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Really, can you make them change anytime you want?" Her curiosity had been peaked.  
  
"No," he said gazing at her. "They only change when I'm angry and," he scooted closer to her their legs now touching. He lowered his voice a bit, "when I become impassioned."  
  
Kaoru felt faint. She saw small flecks of amber start to appear in his eyes. She blinked, but they were still there. He simply smiled at her. Tae coughed. "All right Kaoru-chan lets get you to bed," she said standing up.  
  
Kaoru just stared at her. "But I can't walk on my own yet." Kenshin bent and picked her up gently. He cradled her to his body and her hands went around his neck to keep her balance. At this proximity Kaoru could feel his body's heat. Her ears began to burn and knew her face probably matched. Tae walked on ahead to get the futon ready. Tae waited for Kenshin to enter Kaoru's room before bidding them goodnight and closing the door behind her.  
  
Kenshin bent low, lowering her body to the futon slowly. He set her down but didn't move away. He remained over her body, just hovering. She could hardly breath; it was intoxicating to have him this close. It made her wonder just how close they had been before her accident. Her face started to burn a deep crimson at the thought of having slept with him already.  
  
Kenshin noted her blush, how it spread down her neck, he briefly wondered if it continued any lower. She couldn't deal with the look in his eyes and turned her face to the side. Kenshin took the opportunity and nuzzled her. He raised his face again just enough so he could look at her face. She couldn't believe it. She knew her eyes were as big as saucers. He grinned at her and kissed her chin. "Oyasumi, koishii." He said getting up and moving towards the door.  
  
Kaoru remained in the same position he left her, starring at the door. Moments passed and she still hadn't moved. Slowly a smile crept on to her face. She may not remember him from before but she felt she didn't have to. For her, it had been love at first sight. She knew she must have loved him before. Well he didn't have to worry because this Kaoru loved him too. Her thoughts started getting fuzzy and she realized something. "They drugged my tea." Were her last words as she fell into a content, drug induced slumber.  
  
Kaoru was slow in waking up. She smiled as the events of last night came back to her. Today was a new day and though she couldn't walk yet she wanted to talk to Yahiko about his training. She had studied the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu for more than a decade, she was sure if she practiced a bit the rest was bound to come back to her. All she needed was a small reminder. She flung the covers to the side and propped herself on her elbows. That's when the door opened. She froze and so did Kenshin. She saw the emotions running wild in his eyes and swallowed.  
  
Kenshin didn't bother to hide the fact that he liked what he saw. Her legs were exposed to mid thigh, the rest was covered by her yukata. It was disappointing but the plunging neckline made up for it. He could see the swell of her breasts and it took a lot of control on his part not to take advantage of her.  
  
She had been too busy staring at him and had failed to notice what he was gazing at, so intently. She followed his line of sight and when she noticed what he was starring at she turned ten different shades of red. She turned her face and kept her eyes on the floor.  
  
He came in and closed the door behind him.  
  
Her heart began to beat faster.  
  
Kenshin had closed the door and was making his way to her closet to get her a robe. Her looked through her clothes till he found a pretty lavender one with large butterflies. She had said it was too pretty to wear but it was a robe and she'd look great in it. So he took it and made his way to her. He knelt behind her and spoke close to her ear. "I came to get you for breakfast but you're going to need a robe." He helped her put her arms into the sleeves and fixed the robes' front from behind her. Making sure she was well covered, he tied it, hugging her from behind as he did so. He nuzzled her again, inhaling her scent. He got up and helped her up. Her legs weren't strong enough to hold her though and he knew it. He just wanted the robe to fall into place and cover her legs. He picked her up and took her out.  
  
When they got to the table he noticed the cushion she sat on. It was a bit far, so he kicked it closer to his place and then set her down.  
  
She let go of his neck and smiled at everyone. "Yahiko, I was thinking about you this morning." She was very excited. "I was thinking that when I'm better you could give me a demo of what I taught you. I think I just need a bit of practice to remind me."  
  
Yahiko's face lit up, "Sure Kaoru."  
  
"I was thinking you could show me what you've learned but in the same order that I've taught it to you." She said as she put beef on Kenshin's plate.  
  
Everyone noticed she did it but she was oblivious to it. It was something she used to do because she was the one who usually served everyone.  
  
They finished their meal and Yahiko took the plates away.  
  
"Are you going to practice today Yahiko?" Kaoru yelled from her place at the table.  
  
"Yeah but not till later, sometime after lunch." Yahiko stepped outside to do the dishes.  
  
It was just her and Kenshin. And Kenshin hadn't said anything. She turned and smiled at him. Her blush began creeping up on her. "Ah no, I was wondering if you could take me out to the porch. I miss the fresh air and a change of scenery would be nice."  
  
Kenshin looked at her; she looked so much healthier now. "Do you want to come to Yokohama with me?"  
  
"Nani?" She was puzzled as to where this was going.  
  
"I have a job there in two weeks. The job will take me a couple of days to complete. Do you want to come?" His tone was relaxed, almost casual.  
  
How do you answer that she thought? With a yes her mind supplied. "I don't know, can I think about it?" He stood up and nodded. Bent down and picked her and her cushion up. He set her down and was taking a seat next to her when Megumi walked in.  
  
"Ohayo, Ken-san. Kaoru-chan, I heard you were doing much better. I'm sorry I didn't come to dinner yesterday but five men walked into the clinic yesterday just as I was leaving. They were seriously injured so I had to tend to them. By the time I was finished it was already too late." Megumi had been eyeing Kenshin even while she talked to her.  
  
Kaoru picked up on in and didn't seem to like it one bit. "You will forgive me but I don't know who you are?"  
  
Megumi's face fell a bit.  
  
"Her name is Takani Megumi. She's a doctor. She works with doctor Genzai." Kaoru looked at Kenshin trying to read something in his eyes.  
  
"Well Takani-san. I'm sorry you couldn't make it. Perhaps you'll join us another time. Please excuse me but I'm feeling tired. Kenshin please take me inside."  
  
Kenshin picked her up and took her inside. Once inside her room she disengaged herself from him. She covered herself with her blankets and turned her back to him.  
  
Kenshin stared at her. It was odd for her to display this kind of behavior. He had felt her Ki go up when Megumi had spoken to her but that's usually how it went.  
  
The doctor had a knack for getting on Kaoru's nerves.  
  
Kenshin lifted the covers and got into the futon with her. She was outraged. What ever they had been he just couldn't take liberties with her. "Kenshin no baka, what do you think you're.............her words trailed off.  
  
Kenshin grabbed her from the waist and pulled her to him. "What's got you so upset koishii?"  
  
She felt his left hand over her tummy while the other one caressed her side. He moved her hair to the side and kissed her neck.  
  
"I don't like that Megumi woman."  
  
"Mhmmm," He said as he brought her closer to him  
  
"No. You know what's really bothering me. When we're alone you look at me differently than when we're with other people. Outside. Outside your eyes were guarded, cold even. For some reason it scares me when your eyes look like that. I just don't know how to react to that. You know me, but I don't know you. Despite that, I get these feelings when I'm near you. Does it make sense to you?"  
  
"You were jealous koishii."  
  
"I was not"  
  
"You were, just like you always are. But there is no reason to be. Since I met you there has been no one else and you are all there will be till the day I draw my last breath." Kenshin turned her around so she could face him.  
  
Her eyes were glistening.  
  
"So will you come to Yokohama with me?"  
  
She nodded and hid her face in the crook of his neck.  
  
He rubbed her back trying to ease her tension away; they stayed that way till she fell asleep. After awhile longer he finally disentangled himself and left her room. There were things he needed to take care off.  
  
*************  
  
Two weeks later Kaoru was back on her feet. They were out side practicing near the river. "Yahiko you don't need to grip your shinai so hard. Look at me when I swing."  
  
Yahiko swung and felt the difference this time.  
  
Kaoru smiled. "Ok, now I want you to attack me. I'm going to defend myself using only the skills I've taught you so far. Agreed."  
  
"Agreed." Yahiko got into position.  
  
Yahiko launched himself at her and swung his shinai, aiming for her right side. Kaoru moved further to her left and hit him in the back of the knees. They both drew apart and this time when Yahiko launched himself at her, he faked to the left before aiming for her right side again. He almost had her but then she hit him in the hands causing him to drop his shinai. She didn't stop there though. She hit him in the shins and then swung for his temple stopping an inch right before she hit him.  
  
The kids that had been watching them from the road clapped at her victory. Though the other two were to far to hear it.  
  
"Good Job Yahiko. You almost had me there. But I saw your intentions at the very last minute. I think we need a bit more one on one training aside from the things I normally teach you. While I'm gone I want you to practice. When I come back I'll teach you something new and then will spar, again." They had been making their way from the river to the dojo while she talked.  
  
"Sounds good to me. How long are you guys gonna be gone?"  
  
"We should be back in a week. Did you want me to bring you something back?"  
  
"You don't have to"  
  
"Come on, Yahiko. There's got to be something?"  
  
Yahiko shook his head no.  
  
"Ok, it'll be a surprise then." She ruffled his hair as they made their way into the dojo. "Will you do me a favor and get my bath ready. We're supposed to leave in an hour and I have to get ready."  
  
"Sure Kaoru." Yahiko ran off to get her bath ready.  
  
She watched her student run off and do as he was told. He was a good kid she thought making her way to her room. She had remembered her budo but that was about it. Two weeks had gone by and she couldn't remember anything else other than small details about herself. She liked her hair up in a simple ponytail rather than in an elaborate hairstyle. Loved the color blue. Found out Alcohol was not her friend and learnt she still threw tantrums when she didn't get things her way. Small, stupid things.  
  
"What are you smiling at koishii?"  
  
"Aah, Kenshin. I came to get something to wear before I went to the bathhouse." She had become used to the endearment awfully quickly.  
  
"I see." He handed her a package, "will you wear this."  
  
Her smile grew bigger as she opened the package to reveal a beautiful blue kimono with lavender/pink flowers. They were Sakuras. "It's beautiful;" She breathed before she threw herself at him. "Arigato Kenshin," She said as she pecked him and ran away to the bathhouse, kimono in hand.  
  
*************  
  
The train ride had been uneventful. She had spent all her time looking out the window enjoying the scenery. She didn't remember coming here before. But Yahiko had told her they had. He'd told her the story and she knew what had happened. She didn't know how to feel about the events that had occurred here. But she had decided that what ever had happened was in the past. She was going to make new memories and get to know people all over again.  
  
"Do you like the room?" Kenshin had been quite the whole trip giving her time to get a feeling for the place. She didn't seem to remember Yokohama.  
  
"I do Kenshin it's beautiful." She smiled at him  
  
"Koishii, I have to go get my assignment. I'll be gone for about an hour. Will you stay here for me?"  
  
"Hai Kenshin, I'll take a nap while you're gone."  
  
"Good we'll go have dinner when I come back." He brushed her lips in a gently kiss before leaving.  
  
*************  
  
"Yamagata-san."  
  
"Aah Himura just on time. This assignment is easy. A Chinese man named Lo Fei is wanted for certain indiscretions. He has a very large bounty. They pay extra if you bring him in alive but it's up to you." Yamagata handed Himura a piece of paper with an address, time and date.  
  
"He's suppose to show there for a meeting. You know where to take him right?"  
  
Kenshin nodded.  
  
"Good. I've scheduled you something for the week after. It's just a body guard thing but it pays well."  
  
"How's your lady friend. Is she still ill?" It was the first thing he'd wanted to ask since Himura came in here. But he found the best way to talk to him was by not confronting him directly with questions, at least not right away.  
  
"Better. I need a favor"  
  
Yamagata nodded.  
  
"I need to go to Hong Kong; I'm looking for some one. I would like to go either the same day or the day after my assignment is done. Can you arrange transportation?" Himura's face was a mask.  
  
Yamagata agreed, "If you gave me name I could have someone find an address on him."  
  
"Hiruma Gohei."  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
- 

Ok, chapter six is out. I'm sorry I made you guys wait but I had to work. The chapters are getting longer and so it takes two days to have then out instead of just the one. Sorry 0_o  
  
Thanks again to all the people who continue to review.  
  
Special thanks to:  
  
Gypsy-Chan, Leigh, Fox and Tiger, StDogbert and Yami Hikaru  
  



	7. chapter 07

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is the creation of Nobuhiro Watsuki, with the manga and anime rights belonging to Jump Comics and Sony Entertainment, respectively. FF is non-profit, meant for entertainment only.  


  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
*************  
  
"Don't worry Himura the information will be available to you when we meet next." That's what Yamagata had said.  
  
That had been about half an hour ago. He was now on his way back to the hotel. But first he needed to make a quick purchase.  
  
Kenshin walked in to find her brushing her hair. He hadn't let her pack very much telling her he'd buy her things when they got here.  
  
"You're back." She said giving him a dazzling smile.  
  
He nodded; "I wanted you to buy some things before dinner."  
  
"All right well I'm ready." She said putting her hair back up.  
  
They left the inn, her talking all the way. Kenshin just content with her company.  
  
"So exactly what are we going to buy?" She asked him as they continued to walk.  
  
"I want you to buy some things for tonight. We're going to be here several days. We can do the rest of your shopping tomorrow." He guided her to a store were she could buy them what they needed.  
  
"Kenshin how much do you want to spend?" She asked eyeing a very pretty yukata for her turned slightly and saw the matching one for him.  
  
"Spend what you want, on what you think we need." He eyed the outside through the large glass window of the store. He'd been here already and word was bound to be out that the Hitokiri Battoussai was back. Certain people were going to start sniffing around soon.  
  
"Do you think I need a new hair brush set?"  
  
He turned his attention to her; he gave her a coy smile. "Koishii," He drawled. "You can buy what ever you like."  
  
She turned beat red; some women had turned to stare at them. She grabbed a couple of more items and took them to the counter. The girl at the counter wrapped them up in brown paper and handed them to Kenshin who paid her for them.  
  
They walked slowly towards the restaurant, stopping briefly to buy her a book.  
  
They got to the restaurant and Kenshin ordered for them. Kaoru seemed a little nervous.  
  
"Kenshin, I've wanted to ask you this since the first day you slept with me?" She turned beat red. "Not sleep with me, you know sleep. You know what I mean." She turned even redder.  
  
"What's your question koishii?"  
  
"Am I different than your Kaoru?"  
  
"Koishii?" 

She grabbed his hand so she could continue. "I know how you treat me and I feel like I don't do enough to show you how I feel. So, I just wanted to tell you that even though I don't remember you and might never remember how I was. I love you." She felt so stupid; she couldn't look at him. She was so nervous she had just started to ramble.  
  
He smiled at her and brought something out of his Gi. "Koishii do you know what this is?" He showed her the small object in his hand.  
  
She gasped, "does this mean what I think it means."  
  
"Aa, so you do remember what it means meaning."  
  
"Yes, Tae told me about this western tradition, I can't remember when exactly but I do."  
  
He slipped the small ring on to her finger on her left hand. She admired it for a moment before tackling him to the floor. He should have expected that. "Is that a yes?" 

"Yes," she breathed.  
  
"Koishii, I don't mind you laying on me but this is not the place." He was grinning.  
  
Kaoru felt herself flush all the way to the roots of her hair. "Hentai."  
  
"You like to provoke me." He said smoothly. 

She had moved away from him but not too far. "I do not." Kaoru had decided she was going to remain this color the rest of her life.  
  
"When do you want to get married?" He asked her, starting to eat his meal.  
  
Kaoru for her part was still beat red. "Umm, any time is fine I guess as long as we have a small reception back at the dojo."  
  
His smiled turned cunning. It was an answer he had only hoped for. "Are you willing to do it tomorrow?"  
  
"Tomorrow?" That meant that afterwards they have to............ The flush came back worse than ever.  
  
"I thought we were going to go shopping tomorrow?"  
  
She was deflecting the question, he noticed.  
  
"I have something to do tomorrow night anyways but I'll be all yours after that. How about we do it the day after then?"  
  
Kaoru didn't look up. It was going to happen anyways right. She was going to marry him no matter what; it would eventually happen so why avoid it. "The day after is fine. It'll give me time to find a nice kimono." She smiled brightly; she was happy and would do whatever it took to make Kenshin happy too.  
  
They continued to eat the rest of the meal in silence. He openly gazed at his blushing bride to be through the rest of the meal. While she avoided all eye contact.  
  
The walk to the inn was odd. Kenshin walked in silence, looking around almost like he expected something. Kaoru walked in silence enjoying the cool air, stealing glances at her fiancé. He stirred something in her she just didn't quite understand.  
  
They got to their room and Kenshin set the packages down. She took something out of her bag and went to change behind a small screen. The bits of light in the room shed a small glow. He could see the shadow of her body through the screen. Just the sight of her shadow made his blood burn. The love he held for her was intense. Sometimes it was hard to control him self around her. Her actions were innocent; not meant to cause the reaction they stirred in him. He knew that he'd scare her if he didn't keep a clamp on his animalistic nature. The nature of the hitokiri, he had used in the old days to find his prey.  
  
She came from behind the screen and took a seat on the futon. She started brushing her hair again. She noticed he was still by the door. "Kenshin aren't you going to change."  
  
He nodded and changed into something similar to what he usually wore. She had thought it was strange that he never changed in to a yukata himself when going to bed. She had asked him why last week and he had said, "I need to be ready." But didn't elaborate for what. She put her hair in a loose braid and got under the covers. Closed her eyes and waited for Kenshin to come to bed. Ever since the Megumi thing he had started sleeping with her. At first she had tried to protest but there wasn't much she could say to deter him. Besides she like it, though she wouldn't admit it out loud, he was very smug when it came to her. She was very sleepy and was just barely aware of Kenshin when he got in.  
  
He moved her hair to the side and kissed her neck. "Mmmm, Kenshin." She murmured. She was falling asleep. He kissed her again and held her close to him. It was something he had started doing when he started sleeping with her. After the scare he had, he felt he had needed to stay close to her. Being by her bedside as she had slept, the watching. It hadn't been enough. He needed to feel her. Now it felt like that wasn't enough either, he felt he needed to touch her, to taste her. Maybe then he'd be satisfied.  
  
He let go of her for a second, assuring himself of the whereabouts of his katana. He smelled her one last time before spooning himself against her and falling asleep.  
  
*************  
  
"Kenshin you are not coming in with me." Kaoru had her hands on her hips. She was pissed.  
  
"Then you will not bathe." Kenshin had his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"What. Just who the hell do you think you are? You can't dictate whether I can or cannot bathe, DAMN IT." She started to seem more like the old Kaoru this way.  
  
"I will not let someone walk in on you while you bathe. They might see you and then I will be forced to cut their eyes out." His eyes took a gleam but she didn't care. They weren't married yet and there was no way she was going to let him see her naked yet.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then you will not go." He was not about to let her go alone.  
  
"Look can't we compromise. You'll stand outside while I bathe." She made her eyes pleading hoping he'd take the bait.  
  
Kenshin was very reluctant, but finally agreed. "Let it be noted that I do not approve but will nevertheless do as you ask." She hugged him before grabbing her things and making her way to the bathhouse. This would teach her to wake up before him. He of course was already for the day ahead.  
  
*************  
  
They had finally made it out of the inn without further incidents. They were going to have breakfast at some little place Kenshin said he remembered from their last visit.  
  
Breakfast was quiet. She was busy with her inner thought and Kenshin well he was always quiet during meals. She had noticed he was protective of her and wondered if he was the jealous type. He seemed to have a temper so that probably wouldn't be good thing. I mean he still carried swords and she'd been told how great a fighter he was.  
  
"Koishii are you ready?"  
  
"Hmm." She hadn't noticed they were done eating.  
  
"Were do you want to start?" He asked once they were already outside.  
  
"I've never been here before, so I don't know." She said turning to him.  
  
"Koishii, I want you to get new clothes and whatever else you'd like. It's one of the reasons I wanted you to come." He gave her a lope sided grin.  
  
"Do I want to know what the other reasons were?" She was sorry she said it the moment the words came out of her mouth.  
  
Kenshin straighten his posture and his gaze became heated. " Koishii, I'll be showing you the rest of my reasons tomorrow."  
  
She blushed a deep scarlet red.  
  
"Unless you want a preview today, we can do your shopping at a later time." His grin had turned seductive and it was too much to handle.  
  
So Kaoru turned around and started walking off in a huff, "Hentai"  
  
She could hear Kenshin laughing behind her. She wanted to turn around and knock him into next month. "Off all the arrogant, no good for nothing." Her words stopped abruptly she had bumped into someone. "Sumimasen" She said as she bowed. A deep masculine voice answered her. 

"It's all right." 

She looked up to see an older man, even at his age Kaoru could make out he once had been very good looking.  
  
Kaoru was taken out of the older mans grasp a bit forcefully. She was confused but then she saw Kenshin had caught up and his arm was around her waist.  
  
"Is there a problem?" His voice had taken on a deeper quality, dangerous almost.  
  
It made both the older man and Kaoru shiver but both for totally different reasons.  
  
The older man stepped back; apologizing for not watching were he was going. Then continued on his way. Kenshin watched him until he disappeared in the sea of people now filing the streets of the market place.  
  
Kaoru was drawn to him like a moth to aflame. Unable to control her actions she pressed herself against him and hid her face in the crook of his neck. She nuzzled him and that's when he broke eye contact with the mans' back. Her mouth had touched his neck in a gentle kiss but he wasn't sure if she'd done it on purpose. Or if it had just happened as she nuzzled him.  
  
"Kaoru," he spoke but his tone was a bit lighter. Not so deep.  
  
That seemed to break her out of the spell she'd fallen victim to. She stepped back without making eye contact and cleared her throat. "Yes well, we better hurry, you have to work tonight and I have things to buy."  
  
She turned and started to walk away but he grabbed her by the hand. She still didn't turn though, so he walked around so he could look at her face. Her e face was flushed and she avoided eye contact. Why was she embarrassed?  
  
Kaoru on the other hand was humiliated. She'd been so forward, unable to help herself. In the middle off the street. A busy street. Fine time for her attraction to take over. Just peachy.  
  
He let her go choosing to drop the incident, for the moment. They continued walking down the market place till she found a nice little shop to step into. The rest of the day continued on as if nothing had happened. The only thing noticeable was Kenshin walking a bit closer than needed but neither said anything about it.  
  
Kenshin put all the packages down in their room.  
  
"How long are you going to be gone?" She said closing the door to their room.  
  
"A few hours, I've asked that they bring you dinner here. I don't want you to step outside while I'm gone." He turned to look at her.  
  
Kaoru's' sight was on the floor, she didn't want to cry in front of him. I mean he was only going to be gone a couple of hours. "We're not having dinner together?"  
  
"No koishii," Kenshin said coming closer to her and grabbing hold of her hands. Her hands were cold.  
  
"Promise me you won't leave the room." His voice was pleading so she looked into his eyes. She conceded and he wiped the tears that had formed at the corner of her eyes. "Don't wait up for me. I don't know when I'll be done. I have to go koishii."  
  
She was afraid to let go, what if he didn't come back, "Kiss me before you go." He tried to make it chaste, but she wanted more. She pressed herself closer to him and opened her mouth. She licked his lip and Kenshin had no choice but to really kiss her. He had wanted to avoid doing this until later. He already had enough trouble controlling himself as it was. But she learned quickly and she kissed him with such fervor he was forced to push her back. They were both panting. His eyes showed his hunger and Kaoru could see the flecks of amber in his eyes.  
  
"Koishii," His voice had become deep again and she felt the goose bumps it created.  
  
Kenshin noted the reaction his voice had on her and decided it was best not to stare at her when making his exit. "Later koishii, I promise you." He left making his way out of the inn quickly. He wanted to get this job over with so that he could come back before she fell asleep.  


-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Ok, Originally this chapter was much longer but I split it in two. This Chapter was supposed to have ended on a graphic scene (Bat/Kar PG-13 bordering NC-17) but I wasn't sure how it would be received. I mean the story is mainly romance with a bit angst. But I was afraid to put up the mushy stuff, which is needed to get us through Yokohama, and eventually to Hong Kong. The chapter was to be mushy ending with a particular scene. I could have taken the scene out but then I was afraid some people would feel cheated. So now I don't know. Please send your vote. I will tally the votes and go along with the majority. If there are enough votes I will post up the original chapter otherwise I will make the amendments to the next.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Thanks for reviewing  



	8. chapter 08

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is the creation of Nobuhiro Watsuki, with the manga and anime rights belonging to Jump Comics and Sony Entertainment, respectively. FF is non-profit, meant for entertainment only. FF can be archived anywhere, just let me know where. Please send no flames, I'm sensitive. For all other comments 0_o you may contact me at kaoru_koishii@yahoo.com  
  
  
  
Ok, well the majority voted for amendments to the next chapter so that's what I did. This chapter is Pg-13 bordering on NC-17. This chapter has been modified, original chapter chan be found at my website.  
  


  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
*************  
  
Kaoru was shaking, she had this unshakeable fear of him leaving and not coming back. Since she had woken up from her accident several weeks' back he hadn't left her side so now that he was leaving her alone she was frightened. Kaoru changed in to her Yukata and sat on the futon, tears started coming down her face as she stared off into space.  
  
Eventually someone came to the door with her food. She wasn't aware of how much time had passed. She took the tray and moved it to the side. She tried eating but couldn't choke back more than three mouthfuls of rice. It was stupid of her to react like this she knew but telling herself that didn't make her feel any better. In the end she fell asleep.  
  
The Battoussai lurked in the shadows, behind a bar. He was in the bad part of town waiting for Lo Fei to come by. Lo was late and he was feeling very impatient. His need to get back to Kaoru was driving him mad. The battoussai heard a noise. His acute hearing heard the voices of several men. They were speaking Chinese. He took a look around the corner and his suspicions were confirmed. There were three others with Lo; they walked protectively around Lo. Bodyguards. He waited till they walked closer to the shadows that concealed him and then struck out with his Katana. The first two fell with a thump. Lo and his third bodyguard were knocked out from behind. The battoussai looked at the men lying before him and briefly wondered if he should kill them. He remembered he didn't like to leave witnesses but they hadn't seen him at all. Deciding they didn't really need to die he went to Lo and picked up his body. He was heavier than he looked. It was a good thing he had in mind to bring that merchants cart with him. He laid Lo's body on the cart and covered it with a brown blanket. He placed the merchants' hat on and made his way to the safe house.  
  
These kinds of jobs were easy; he wouldn't even bother with them except he needed the money for Kaoru. He now had enough money to pay the taxes on the dojo for the next two-year and still have enough left over. He was headed back to the inn now, taking a different route home than the one he had taken earlier as a precaution.  
  
He finally made it back but now it was sometime after midnight. It'd be too much to hope that she'd still be awake. He came into their room quietly. She was asleep. Seems she'd fallen asleep on her right side instead of the left. Her hand lay over the spot he was supposed to occupy. He quickly changed into his sleeping attire and got into bed with her. He brought her closer to him and she curved herself around him seeking his warmth. She sighed in her sleep and he kissed her forehead before falling asleep himself.  
  
Morning finally came and Kaoru found herself alone in bed. She felt around for any clues that he might have been there but she didn't find any. Her lip began to quiver and her eyes began to gather moisture. The door opened then to reveal Kenshin who took one look at her face and flew to her side. 

"Koishii," He said hugging her close. "What's wrong?" 

"Nothing," she muttered again his chest. "I just," her voice sounded broken. "I just didn't know where you where and it made me worry." 

He patted her back. "Koishii I came late last night. You were already asleep and I didn't want to wake you."  
  
She gave him a watery smile. "Where did you go this morning?" He let her go and stood up so he could look down at her form. "I went to get us a carriage. You didn't think I would let you walk all the way to the shrine in your wedding clothes. Did you?"  
  
"Well, then I better start getting ready." She smiled at him and gathered her things. "I'm going to go take a bath." She saw him opening his mouth, so she cut him off. "No you're not coming in with me. You can wait outside and that's if you want to come." She grabbed her stuff and stormed out. 

Kenshin didn't mean to upset her but she looked so cute when she was angry. "Enjoy your bath koishii cause it's the last one you're taking alone." His eyes gleamed, seeing her turn beat red. 

"Hentai. Don't you for a minute think that once we're married I'm going to let you do what ever you want! You hear me." She spoke sternly. She had stopped walking and they were right outside the bathhouse. 

"Whatever you say koishii." He got the door slammed in his face. 

"Hentai!" She bellowed from inside the bathhouse. He only laughed. Sometimes she had the urge to just knock him out good. "Baka!"  
  
They were finally on their way to the shrine, and Kaoru was very nervous. Kenshin had decided to ride out with the coachman so she was left all alone in the carriage. The kimono she wore was not traditional. It was something she had seen and just had to buy. She had bought so many things on that day she'd doubt he'd noticed. It was a fitted light pink silk dress. Sleeveless with high cuts on the sides that revealed her legs but covered her torso completely. It even had a small collar but all of that was covered up by another larger robe. More traditional with long flowing sleeves. Her feet barely showed through. The color of this robe was made of a darker lavender, the silk just as soft as the first garment. Kenshin wore his usual colors a dark blue Gi and white hakama. The only difference was that this Gi was made of silk. He hadn't wanted to change but she made him. She smiled to herself. Soon she would be married. Himura Kaoru she liked the sound of that.  
  
*************  
  
"Yamagata-san." The chief of Police for Yokohama came in to the room.  
  
"What is it Kagato?" Yamagata put his report down so he could look at the chief. 

"There was a break out at the jailhouse today sometime at sun up sir. Several men escaped, two officers died in the break out." He became uneasy.  
  
"Is there some one in particular that we should worry about?" Yamagata asked concerned.  
  
"Witnesses saw some men grab Tamono and carry him off. We believe the jailbreak was orchestrated to get him out specifically." The chief knew of the incident that had occurred sometime back. The reason Tamono had been stripped of his title as commander and thrown out of the army.  
  
"Are we talking about the same Tamono?" Kagato nodded. This was bad, some one knew of Tamonos' resentment towards the Ishin shishi officials. That wasn't what worried him so much though. Tamono hated Himura. It was too much of a coincidence that Tamono would be broken out of jail at the same time Himura was in town.  
  
He needed to get word to him.  
  
*************  
  
"Kenshin?" She stuck her face out of the carriage. Why were they stopping?  
  
Kenshin opened the door.  
  
"Why are we stopping here Kenshin?" She thought they were going back to the Inn. 

"We're staying here for the next two days." He said while extending his hand to help her out. She still didn't understand but she complied. The forest surrounded them but within all of that there lay a small house. It looked very homey. Kenshin and the coachman had taken some sort of trunk into the house. Supplies I guess, she thought.  
  
"Come koishii." He led her into the house so she could look around while he gave the coachman some instructions.  
  
Kenshin came back with a small basket. "Let's eat."  
  
They were silent through lunch and even through tea.  
  
Kaoru was nervous. And Kenshin even as the battoussai was hesitant. She had been his woman for along time. He'd made it official by marrying her today. Now, he just needed to do this. Wanted very badly to do his but didn't quite know how to initiate it with out scarring her.  
  
"I think maybe I should change. I'm wearing silk and I don't want it to get wrinkled." She got up and made her way to their room. Kenshin watched her walk away.  
  
Kaoru took her robe off and folded it neatly into the special box she had bought it. She started to undo the buttons of her pink silk dress when she felt a shiver. She turned around to find Kenshin gazing at her heatedly. She stared at him and he walked further in to the room. "Do you know why I wanted to stay here?" He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist pressing her to him.  
  
She shook her head. He smiled coyly at her. "I wanted us to have some privacy." She was confused partly by the sentence partly by the movement of his hand on her back. "We had privacy." She said putting her arms around his neck. "Not enough for what I want to do" He said right before he kissed her.  
  
*************  
  
The men had just made it to the grounds of house. They'd been sure to follow the carriage from a long distance so the battoussai wouldn't since them.  
  
Tamono had spent the last two years in prison thinking of the day he'd make the battoussai pay. If he hadn't interfered with his plans everything would have worked out just fine. He had killed Shigure but had failed to kill the battoussai. If it wasn't for his cousin he'd still be there rotting away. But things were going to be much different this time. His cousin had spent the last two years gathering them a gang. This time he had some hitokiris of his own. "We'll see how things turn out." After all why be afraid of a man that didn't kill. He signaled to his cousin. 

Mazakei saw the signal and moved on with his men. Slow to creep on to the grounds of the house.  
  
*************  
  
Kaoru was feeling delirious. She lay on the futon with nothing on; he'd stripped her of her under dress. He hovered over her for a moment before claiming her mouth in a searing kiss. He cupped one of her breasts and squeezed it. Kaoru moaned in to the kiss. He felt her body with his hands without breaking contact with her mouth. But she needed air and so he let her mouth go. The little noises she made set his blood on fire. But she was precious to him and would take his time. Drawing this out for her benefit. Kenshin lowered his face to her chest and smelled in between her breasts. He licked around her left nipple before he covered it with his mouth. He swirled his tongue around her flesh before he sucked on it. Kaoru's head fell to the side, she was panting. She felt herself getting warmer; her body had tightened in anticipation while the throbbing between her legs increased at his administrations. He sucked on her harder and her hands clenched his hair tighter. He let go of her left breast and raised his head. She looked appetizing. He kneaded her right nipple making the small flesh turn rock hard in his hand. He lowered himself over her again and licked her neck all the way down to her left shoulder. He kissed her shoulder before he bit her. She mewled and then he sucked on the offended flesh. She was panting, "Ken-shin." 

He could smell her arousal and it was heady. His eyes were amber, he felt omnipotent. She pulled on his hair hard this time. Bringing him closer to her mouth so she could kiss him. Her kiss was hot and needy. Trying to articulate what she needed from him without words. She felt her being calling to him, needing completion. He stiffened over her. He broke the kiss and moved himself off her completely. "Fuck!" He growled. 

He picked up his daisho and put it on. "Koishii, you need to stay here. Do you understand? There are bad men in the house. You need to stay." He looked at her regretfully one last time before running out. Always soundlessly like a shadow.  
  
*************  
  
The men were creeping closer to the house when the door flew open. At the sight of the battoussai the men charged. Tamono, who had stayed behind to watch the fight, concealed behind some trees noted nothing different about the man he hated. Except for his clothes, he was dressed differently and his hair was down but other than that, nothing. His eyes opened wide when he saw the battoussai slash open the first three men closest to him. 

"He's not supposed to kill." He said. Tamono turned a ghostly shade of white. The battoussai had killed everyone but his cousin. 

"Gomen Nasai, Mazakei." Tamono ran off through the woods hoping the battoussai hadn't followed him. He would most likely question his cousin. And anyone no matter what they said, when confronted with the battoussai would spill their guts in hopes he'd let them live. That's how they'd spoken about him in prison. But he hadn't believed them. After all the man he had met two years ago was all about peace. Something must have happened to make him turn like this.  
  


-  
  


-  
  
Small notes: Does everyone remember commander Tamono from the movie? He was the guy that had Shigure killed. He tried to kill Kenshin too, but his action brought out the battoussai instead. Well, he was locked up after that and here he escaped, only to try to kill Kenshin again. He came at a bad time though, don't you think. *_- The daisho holds his katana and the wakazashi.  
  
Ok well, I hope everyone liked this chapter. There are so many people who review chapter six and seven I just wanted to thank you. It makes me happy to see how many people like my story.  
  
Chapter Six Special thanks to:  
  
Girl, Serena, Koneko-dono, Sandy, Sujakata, Dani, April, Shadowfox, Leigh, Rekka's Angel, miss d, Gypsy-Chan, Yami Hikaru and Vespa.  
  
To Vespa: For FF purposes, yes he does know how to speak the language. She might go to H.K with him. And I don't know about Enishi yet. He's not in my original rough draft. But I have tendency to change my mind about things.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Chapter Seven Special thanks to:  
  
Leigh, Wolfyoukai, shopps, Gypsy-Chan, StDogbert, Koneko-dono, Sandy, Val, MON, Claudia, Camila, Squall's girl, Aya and Lere.  
  



	9. chapter 09

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is the creation of Nobuhiro Watsuki, with the manga and anime rights belonging to Jump Comics and Sony Entertainment, respectively. FF is non-profit, meant for entertainment only.  
  
  
WARNING, Chapter is NC-17. This chapter contains slight citrus scenes. The real lemon isn't here it's on my homepage. Either way you've been warned.   
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
*************  
  
The battoussai flew through the house. He threw the door open so forcefully that nearly ripped the door off. There were men in the yard he could see. There were about sixteen of them.  
  
They had interrupted him.  
  
He had been so close so GOD DAMN CLOSE.  
  
His right hand gripped his katana; he leapt of the first step of the porch and flipped in the air, slashing the first three with the Ryu-Tsui-Sen as he came down. Some of them hesitated but the rest continued to charge on. The battoussai landed gracefully on the ground and waited for the others to come closer. They were defenseless against his battou jutsu. He used the Sou-Ryu-Sen to get the rest of them. He put the sword back in its sheath. 

There was only one left now. The battoussai backhanded the man across the face, causing the man to fall back on his knees. 

"Who sent you?" 

The battoussai picked the man up by his Gi. The man was afraid. He wanted to say something but the words were caught in his throat. The battoussai saw this as impudence, so he slashed the man across the chest. He had drawn blood but didn't kill him. It was a warning. The man finally spat it out. "Tamono, he wanted to come after you." 

The battoussai knew that name all to well. He knew coming here to Yokohama would alert someone. The Battoussai hit the man on the side of the head and the man fell with a thud. His eyes swept the grounds; there wasn't anyone out there. At least not now. He looked at the mess in front of him with out remorse. He stepped back inside  
  
*************  
  
He found her sitting in the middle of their futon. She had covered herself with a blanket. "Koishii, I need for you to get dressed. Dress in dark colors, something you can move in if necessary. We need to leave quickly." He helped her off the futon and ushered her to where their clothing was. He took his silk Gi off and put on his usual one. She was shivering, she was scarred. "We will go to a friend's house." He left her to get her clothes on and waited just outside the door. They had started their 'activities' almost after lunch so it was still pretty early. As she walked out he gabbed her hand. "Koishii," her face held tearstains. I promise to tell you everything later. Once I think it's safe. We are leaving as a precaution." He kissed her tenderly. He could taste the salt of her tears. He grabbed her hand and led her out the back, where there were no bodies to frighten her.  
  
*************  
  
The knocking was loud. It had startled her from her reading. She ran to the door to see who it was. "Himura-san, Kaoru-san what are you doing here?" The feminine voice was very surprised to see them. 

"Toki-dono. We need to come in." The battoussai's eyes had lost the amber shade but they still retained a warning for all to stay away. 

"Gomen Nasai. Please come in." Toki moved away from the door and allowed the two to come in. She led them into the room she had been reading and offered them tea. The battoussai accepted the tea, knowing Kaoru needed something to calm her nerves.  
  
She served them tea and waited.  
  
"Kaoru and I were attacked today in the place we were staying at." Toki gasped, poor Kaoru. No wonder she looked so distraught.  
  
"I took care of the men who attacked us tonight but I don't know how many more there are. I need for you to allow Kaoru to stay here tonight." 

"Kenshin, NO." Kaoru started to protest but he held her close.  
  
"Koishii no one knows we're friends with Toki, you'll be safe here. I need to take care of this tonight." His eyes held so much love and conviction.  
  
"It's no problem Kaoru-san; you may stay here for as long as needed. It'll be nice to have some company." Toki smiled at Kaoru. "I'll go get your room ready." Toki excused herself.  
  
"Kenshin, no. I don't want you to leave. What if something happens to you? It's our wedding night, don't." She was cut off. 

He kissed her hard. He made it long and sensual. "Koishii you don't need to remind me." He smiled at her. "I was going to show you my reasons today remember."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"You understand I need to do this to keep us safe right?" He caressed her face, "I wouldn't want to leave you for a minute and then come back to find someone had taken you." The amber flecks started to come back. He had one to many memories of this happening already.  
  
She could see it would more than hurt him. If this is what he felt he needed to do then she would let him. "All right Kenshin." 

"Just promise me you'll come back as soon as you can." This time she kissed him, her kiss held promises of love and much more.  
  
It was hard for him to break away from that. "I will always come back koishii. I swear to you, I will." He touched her bangs, the side of her face and the curve of her lips. He pecked her one last time and left.  
  
Kaoru watched him leave.  
  
Toki cleared her throat. "Kaoru-san I think you have much to tell me."  
  
Kaoru turned beat red. "Toki-san how long have you been standing there?"  
  
"Long enough now come tell me." Toki grabbed Kaoru by the hand and led her to the room she had prepared.  
  
*************  
  
The battoussai headed back to the Inn, to see if their things had been gone through. When he got there though he noticed everything was were it should be. He was headed back out when the man at the desk stopped him.  
  
"Himura-dono, there is a message for you." The grandfather looking man gave him the note.  
  
The battoussai took the note and read it by the fire near the entrance to the Inn.  
_   
Himura, _

_ I hope this note finds you well. I just got news that Tamono has escaped. It is my belief that he will come after you. You'd be doing us a favor by capturing him. If you require any assistance please contact me.  
  
- Yamagata_  
  
The battoussai looked at the note one last time before he threw it in the fire. He'd go see Yamagata now.  
  
*************  
  
"Himura?"  
  
"He sent some men after me today. I was with my wife when they attacked me." Himura's expression was unreadable.  
  
Yamagata had known him long enough to know he was angry now. But wait what did he say. "You've got her with you? Why didn't you bring her here?"  
  
"She's some place safe. I need for you to send some men to clean up. It needs to be done quietly. No one was to know I was in Yokohama." Himura's voice was frosty.  
  
"Of course. I'll gather up some men." Yamagata had been sleeping. But this woke him up. There were bodies. Hmm, I wonder when they got married, he thought.  
  
One wagon and several men following on horses accompanied the battoussai back to the house. They cleaned everything up while the battoussai looked around.  
  
Dawn was approaching and he was better able to see. He saw lots of footprints; he followed them back to a small clearing. Out of all of them only one set had retreated. He followed the set. It looked like the person had run through here. He could tell by the indentations on the ground and all the broken branches he had left in the wake of his escape. They led back to the city. Where would he go if he were Tamono. The battoussai took a moment to analyze the situation. He would either leave the city immediately or hide in the bad part of town. It was a toss up. Kenshin set out for the bad part of town. The first place he looked was in the brothels, nothing. Looked in the bars, nothing. He really was starting to get pissed. He emerged out of the and part of town in a fowl mood. He looked up at the sun, mid-day. It would soon be lunchtime.  
  
He looked down again to see Yamagata coming out of the police station. He ran over. "Have you had word?"  
  
"Aa, Himura. Will you believe he turned himself in?" Yamagata had been putting his glove on and didn't notice Himura leave. "Himura?"  
  
The battoussai walked into that police station. He was really pissed. He had spent all night looking for this Bastard. His only incentive had been that he was going to kick his ass before he killed him. He'd interrupted him at a very important time. Not only that he'd scared Kaoru. It was his fault she had started to cry. 

"Oi! You can't come in here" some cop the battoussai noted before he hit him and sent him flying back. The other policemen watched as he approached Tamono's cell.  
  
Tamono had woken up when the cop had yelled. His face first showed surprise then fear. He was supposed to be safe once he was in custody. 

"Himura!" Yamagata saw him opening the door to the cell. "Grab him!" He yelled at the police.  
  
The policemen turned to him all showing the same stupefied expression. Tamono had come in here earlier rambling about how he'd made a mistake. He'd kept rambling even as they threw him in the cell, all they had understood was. Hitokiri Battoussai. Pissed. And going to kill me. They had thought he was rambling. They watched as the battoussai beat the man. 

Yamagata ran by them.  
  
"Himura! Stop, he didn't hurt anyone this time." Yamagata was trying to restrain him with his body weight.  
  
He pulled on him hard and both went tumbling back. The battoussai had been able to cut the fingers of the left hand, though. He had meant to take the whole arm off. "Kuso"  
  
"I know you're angry but I give you my word Himura, Tamono will never bother you again." Yamagata was blocking the cell.  
  
The battoussai looked at him for a long moment. "If he ever comes near me again, I won't be held responsible." The battoussai left the station. He had worked out his frustration. He would have liked to have killed him but it seemed it wasn't possible at the moment. If he were lucky though, Tamono would break out of jail again sometime in the near future.  
  
Yamagata sighed, "Some one get that hand bandaged up."  
  
The battoussai made his way back to the house to gather their things up. He doubted she'd want to come back to this place. He looked at the futon in the middle of the room. His blood began to blaze again. It was just as they'd left it. He picked up the blanket she had used to cover herself up in. He smelled it. She must have used the blanket to clean herself with because it smelled of her, her jasmine sent with a mixture of her arousal.  
  
He closed his eyes and his fingers clenched the blanket. He'd been so close; he'd tasted her. After the scare he had, he felt he had needed to stay close to her. Being by her bedside as she had slept, the watching. It hadn't been enough. He had needed to hold her. But that hadn't been enough. He then had felt he needed to touch her, to taste her. But now that he had, he knew it wasn't enough either. He'd only be satisfied when he could finally posses her.  
  
*************  
  
Kaoru had been bundle of nerves all morning long. Now that she was playing with the children Takani-san taught, she was feeling a little better. Not much but they served as a distraction. She loved children.  
  
At the moment she was carrying a little girl with deep black hair and eyes similar to her own, to the washing basin. She'd been playing with a little boy and another girl had run by and pushed her into the mud. This had resulted in the little girl wailing. So Kaoru had run to her and picked her up so she could clean her.  
  
"Now, now don't cry anymore" she said to the little girl. Kaoru took the time to undo the little girls' hair and get the mud out. She finished cleaning her up and braided the little girls hair again, "See good as new."  
  
The little girl felt her braids and hugged her. "Thanks lady." The shy girl ran off to play with the same little boy who'd been waiting for her to come back to him.  
  
"I'm ready to make my own, now." The deep voice had startled her.  
  
"Kenshin!" She ran to him and hugged him tightly.  
  
She obviously hadn't heard what he'd said. "Koishii are you ready to go?"  
  
"Hai, I just need to thank Toki-san and then we can go." Kaoru ran off to tell her friend of her husband's return and to thank her.  
  
She came back a bit flushed. "We can go now." She said latching on to his arm. Kenshin surveyed the entire yard making sure there weren't any other men around. Why was she blushing?  
  
"What did Toki-san say?" He looked at her expectantly.  
  
Kaoru turned a shade darker than before. "She just said that it wasn't a problem me staying here. She liked the company."  
  
She had stopped but he felt there was more to the story.  
  
"She said." She just couldn't bring herself to say it. After last night Toki and her hand become really good friends. Toki had even teased her this morning. But now Kenshin was present. "She said, she hoped I enjoy being your wife that's all."  
  
"Is that how she said it." He asked turning to look at her.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Yes." She wouldn't look at him.  
  
They were walking down the street when she felt herself pushed into an alley and pressed against a side of a building. He parted her legs with his knee and pressed further into her. He nuzzled her and sucked on her earlobe. He sought her mouth and kissed her.  
  
He pulled back. "You're a liar Koishii."  
  
Her eyes showed surprised and her mouth turned into a pout. She looked away.  
  
He kept staring but she refused to look at him. He was not always going to get his way.  
  
"Kenshin I haven't eaten since you left. I was too worried about you. Do you think we could grab some lunch?" She turned but didn't meet his gaze. She kept her eyes on his chest.  
  
He felt bad. He'd completely forgotten about eating. "Of course koishii lets go." He pulled back and grabbed her hand. They walked to a small restaurant hand in hand.  
  
They ate while Kaoru talked.  
  
".......And then the other girl pushed her. I think she was jealous. So I picked her up and cleaned her up. You came in a bit after that." She stopped long enough to chew and then went on. "Did you find who you were looking for?" She smiled at him.  
  
How does one answer that? "Yes I did. I looked for him all night but turns out he turned himself in sometime early in the morning."  
  
"Oh no," she said. Her face scrunching in distaste.  
  
"Did it make you mad? What did you do?" She was very interested to know.  
  
He smiled at her. "Yes, it made me angry."  
  
"Well, what did you do?" She was leaning over the table.  
  
"I hit him." Not a lie. Just not the complete truth. He had hit him several times.  
  
"Oh anata." She sighed her disapproval.  
  
"You seem to forget they interrupted us during a very important moment." He watched for her reaction.  
  
Kaoru choked on her radish.  
  
He patted her back.  
  
The rest of the meal she spent rambling on about shopping. Anything to keep him from talking.  
  
*************  
  
They had finally made it back to the room at the Inn. Kaoru was beat they had spent the whole after noon shopping. They had three more days; tomorrow however all she wanted to do was sleep. Sleep all day long.  
  
She changed while he went to take a bath. She felt so tired. She didn't think she'd be able to make it through dinner. Hmm, her futon was so soft. Maybe she could take a small nap before they got to go to dinner.  
  
Kenshin came back from his bath to find her fast asleep. Things just weren't working out for him these days. He spared her a longing look. He couldn't just wake her. He got into bed with her. "When I finally get you koishii." He said before he kissed her forehead and held her close.  
  
*************  
  
Kaoru woke up with a start. She had dreamt she'd been running and then she fell. "Weird."  
  
She sat up and there was Kenshin at the foot of the bed with his eyes closed. Just sitting there, waiting.  
  
She felt nervous. "Kenshin?"  
  
"Koishii." His voice was deep and sultry.  
  
Oh no, Kaoru swallowed hard.  
  
"I thought maybe we could go home early." She said.  
  
Kenshin's eyes flew open. He watched her. "Is that what you want?"  
  
Kaoru hid her arms in the sleeves of her yukata; his voice made the hairs on her arms stand up. She looked at him straight in the eye.  
  
"I don't want to be away from the dojo too long." It was a lie. And he could always tell when she lied.  
  
So she waited and he stared.  
  
All of a sudden he got up and headed for the door. He needed to leave, his control was being held back by very weak restraints.  
  
She was up before she could realize what she was doing. She grabbed him from behind, and latched on. "Where are you going?"  
  
Kenshin closed his eyes.  
  
Her arms were around his waist. She pressed herself closer and leaned her cheek on the flat of his back. "You can't leave."  
  
"Koishii." He was at a standstill.  
  
"Will you wait till I bathe before we go out and have breakfast?" She felt torn between what she felt and what she thought. She had these impetuous impulses that were getting harder to ignore. Too impulsive. Tae said she had been very impulsive.  
  
"All right." The voice was neutral and it made her want to cry. She was afraid to let go of him but she did. She grabbed her things but saw Kenshin make no move to go with her.  
  
She left the room and walked to the bathhouse at a quick pace. Her tears fell right as she closed the door.  
  
Kenshin looked at the closed door and laid back on the futon. He closed his eyes. He had always had so much control over his emotions as the rurouni. But the moment he resorted back to his old self, his emotions pulled at him from all directions. Kaoru was the main problem. The rurouni had a handle on all emotions she might provoke, at least on the old Kaoru. But this Kaoru, she wasn't quit the same and it was hard to deal with her when she responded so well to his advances. It wasn't her fault he knew he'd suppressed his feeling for her for so long that when he finally let go he became ruled by their intensity. He had two objectives. One, make her fall in love with him. Two, make her want him at least half as badly as he wanted her. What was he to do?  
  
She came out of the bathhouse cleaner but not feeling any better. She was on her way back to her room when someone's voice broke her out of her reverie. 

"Are you all right miss?" The old man from the front desk. 

"I'm fine sir, thank you." She looked down at his tray. He saw her starring at his tray 

"Here why don't you drink it." 

She shouldn't and usually she wouldn't. He gave her the bottle and Kaoru drank it in one huge gulp. She coughed, it burned her throat. "Here," he said giving her a large slice of peach. Kaoru took it. And in a hoarse voice, thanked him. The old man smiled at her and walked away.  
  
Kaoru stood there for a moment. She felt heavy. Her hands felt fuzzy. But it was like the fuzziness was from with in. She felt at ease now. She gave a lazy smile to one in particular and made her way back to the room. She used her right hand to keep her balance all the way to the room. When she got to her room she straightened up and opened the door. She closed the door and dropped her robe.  
  
Kenshin was lying on his back. He had his eyes closed and held the ridge of his nose with his right hand, almost like he had a headache. She knelt down in between his legs and put her hands on the futon, right by the sides of his face. "Kenshin." She whispered near his ear. Her voice was breathy  
  
Kenshin had been deep in thought when she came in. He knew she had to change so why bother opening his eyes but when she said his name his eyes snapped open. When his eyes snapped open. She lowered herself over him and rubbed her body against him. She felt an immediate reaction.  
  
Kenshin arms had gone around her waist, his eyes had remained open. She wasn't acting like herself. Kaoru's mouth sought his Adams' apple, she licked it. She lowered her mouth to his ear and stuck her tongue in. She bit his earlobe and moaned into his ear. That was about as far as she got. He flipped them over so she was beneath him and held her hands over her head. He looked at her briefly before he kissed. He was hungry for her but pulled away almost immediately. She tasted of alcohol. He let her hands go and started to pull back. 

"No." She grabbed a hold of his waist with her legs. Too much intimate contact for him. He closed his eyes. She pushed her hips up and he pushed his down in return. Her hands tried to pull at his Gi. He watched her struggle for a bit before he took it off himself. He ripped his hakama off and she gasped. He watched her eyes become a shade deeper. Her pupils had dilated. She was aroused. 

"Is this what you wanted" His voice was deep. He saw her shiver. 

"Kenshin." She said stroking his chest. He was over her but not on her. He looked at her. She was still a child in many ways unsure of what she wanted. Her legs came around him again thrusting herself up. 

"Kaoru." He growled and pushed her back down hard. In her movement she had managed to get the tip in to her folds. She gasped and he tried to put distance between them but she had very strong legs. 

"Let go." He was trying very hard. 

"No" She said, struggling against his hold on her arms. 

"You don't know what you want." His grip on her hands tightened. 

"All I want is you." her eyes looked into his but his hold didn't loosen. "All right," She said sounding defeated. His hold on her loosened and she took the opportunity to get a better grip on him. She thrusted herself up and let her arms come around his neck. She made a whimpering sound, then. He lowered them to the futon being careful of his movements.  
  
He raised his head so he could look into her face. This is not how he'd wanted things.  
  
Her face was to the side; she had her eyes closed. She took a deep breath and allowed her body to lowered into the futon. Kenshin started to raise off of her when she thrusted back up. He growled and she clamped on him harder. She might be angrier later on, it was a possibility but there was no way he could continue to hold back.  
  
He grabbed her face by the sides and gave her a scorching kiss. He was being rough with her but she seemed to enjoy it. Relish in it.  
  
*************  
  
Two days passed by, all too fast, Kaoru though, as she lay awake in Kenshin's arms. Tomorrow was the last day of their little vacation.  
  
"Aren't you the least bit tired koishii?" Kenshin didn't open his eyes but tighten his hold on her. Kaoru blushed. She stroked his chest lovingly and allowed her hand to trail down, slowly. "I want to take a bath." He opened his eyes and grinned at her. "Am I allowed inside the bathhouse?" Her hand continued its journey down till she was able to cup him. She stroked him and them gave him a squeeze. She rolled away and stood up. She put on his robe and looked down at his naked form. She smiled, "No" and then ran as fast as she could through the door, slamming it close in her get away. Trying to get to the bathhouse before he did and lock him out.  
  
*************  
  
Today was another shopping day. She had gifts to buy and then tomorrow they would head home to the dojo. Life just kept getting better and betters for her. She couldn't wait till she got home to tell Tae all the details. She thought of Kenshin and started to get flushed. Maybe not all the details.  
  
Her day seemed to float by. Is this what being married was all about she thought. Everything seemed brighter and happier. She had a grin she just couldn't wipe off her face. She smiled at the children, she smiled at the women she smiled at the men, but then she'd get nudged. And her grin would turn wider when she turned to see Kenshin eyeing the men evilly. Her anata.  
  
She was going to be a little sad to leave this place. "Koishii, did you hear me?" Kenshin was sitting in front of her but she seemed to be in a daze. 

"Nani?" She turned her eyes to him. She hadn't heard a word he'd said.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" His eyes were curious.  
  
"I was thinking, how I'm the happiest person alive."  
  
"Koishii." He stroked her cheek. She was his whole world. And as such he would give her all she wanted, He'd keep her safe and he'd love her with his last breath. All she had to do was look at him the way she was now. With so much love she could hardly contain it.  
  
She seemed to read all his thoughts through his eyes. She grabbed a hand full of his Gi and brought his mouth to hers. "Let's go back to the Inn." She said. He nodded and they left the restaurant with out having their dinner.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Ok, this chapter is finally done, took me longer than I anticipated. Sorry about that. But work and all. Anyhow I thank all of those who continue to review.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Special thanks to:  
  
Shiome, Ryoko Subaru, Kiesmoon, AiteanE, Rekka's Angel, LSR-7, Val, Lere, Kyanos, StDogbert, Molotov, Camila, Girl, and Leigh.  
  
Gypsy-Chan, I want to thank you for the support and always boosting my confidence. I tip my hat to you.  
  



	10. chapter 10

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is the creation of Nobuhiro Watsuki, with the manga and anime rights belonging to Jump Comics and Sony Entertainment, respectively. FF is non-profit, meant for entertainment only.  
  
  
  
Ok, I'm adding a spoiler warning. I didn't realize that some people were just tuning into RK. I should have added this at the beginning but I just didn't think. Sorry. The spoilers deal mainly the Kyoto Arch, very little reference to the Jinchu Arc. 

Last chapter, this chapter has been modified because of the FF rules on ratings. The original chapter with the lemon can be found on my website.  


  
Chapter Ten  
  
*************  
  
"Ah, finally back at the dojo," Kaoru thought to herself as she lay on her futon, correction their futon.  
  
They had gotten back sometime in the afternoon. Everyone had already been expecting them. They even had dinner ready.  
  
She had told them about the small wedding and although they were shocked they were all very happy for them. She found it odd, though that they kept telling Kenshin it was about time. Exactly how long had they been involved? "Hmm."  
  
On the other hand though Yahiko had given her good news. Seems some people had watched them practice and now they wanted to start taking lessons. Yahiko had told them to come back in a couple of days. So they'd be by any day now. The thought of teaching made her happy. She yawned. How long does it take to walk the grounds? Kenshin better hurry before I fall asleep. She'd been hardly sleeping these last couple of days. She smiled. "That's why I'm tired."  
  
"Then you should rest." Kenshin was at the door. He had made sure that everything was fine and had locked up. Too many people in Yokohama had found out about him and now he needed to keep an eye out. Especially for any wolfs that might come by sniffing around.  
  
"Are you coming to bed?" She said looking at him threw her lashes.  
  
"Hai, koishii." He changed his clothes and laid beside her. She snuggled up to him and draped her arm over his chest. He kissed her forehead. And they fell asleep.  
  
Morning came; it found Kaoru alone in her futon. She stirred and felt around for her husband. She didn't feel anything, so she opened one eye. He wasn't there. "Mou, Kenshin-Baka." He always got up before she did. Kaoru got up and dressed. She was walking out to the have breakfast when Yahiko rounded the corner and scared her half to death. She let out a long piercing scream. She held her hand over her heart. "Yahiko don't do that." Kenshin burst in on them. He had heard her scream; his eyes had taken on the eerie blue gleam. Yahiko shuddered. "Is everything all right, koishii?" He asked as he gave a cautious glance to the room.  
  
"Hai, anata. Yahiko just scared me." She smiled at him. He nodded. "Are you going to join me for breakfast?"  
  
"Hai." He said.  
  
He served her breakfast, which took her by surprise. But found it extremely adorable.  
  
*************  
  
"So all of you want to learn the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu." She spoke to the would be students.  
  
She addressed six children. Four boys and two girls. They all seemed about the same age, about 12 or thirteen. They all nodded, they seemed very eager.  
  
"Well, let me tell you a bit of what I teach and then you decide if it's something you want to do, ok." They nodded again and she smiled at them.  
  
"If you decide to stay then you will be required to come here every weekday from ten to twelve. Practicing what you learn is very important." Her would be student sat in front of her while she spoke to them. They listened intently as she spoke of Katsuji-ken and how the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu embodied all those ideals. A sword to protect not harm. She spoke to them with great vigor, explaining to them certain aspects that she herself found interesting. When she was done she called Yahiko to her and they gave the children a small demonstration.  
  
*************  
  
Kenshin was out by the river practicing. Since she had woken up with her amnesia that day that's all he had done. Practicing his moves, his skill. He practiced everyday till lunchtime and then returned after that. At first he had been afraid that she would be left all alone so he'd limited his time to two hours a day, with out her budo she was truly alone. But then Yahiko and her had started practicing and soon the memory of that came back to her.  
  
The doctor had said that most of her memory should come back to her within the first month. After that it was going to get harder for her to remember. She only seemed to remember things about herself and two other people. People she met years before him. Her father was something she was starting to remember but not clearly. It was mainly what he had taught her that she remembered with great accuracy.  
  
He was beginning to doubt she'd ever remember him like he was when they first met. Which was just fine with him. He couldn't imagine going back to sessha this and sessha that. It was insane. He still couldn't believe he had let guilt drive him to the point of acting like that. It seemed that in the midst of everything he had forgotten why he had started his role as the Hitokiri Battoussai. He had wanted to protect those who couldn't protect themselves. He had learned a skill, which had allowed him to turn the tide for the Ishin shishi. Their idea of a Meiji era was what had caught his attention. He did what he'd done so that now years later there wouldn't be anymore bloodshed. Anymore small revolts through out different parts of the country were innocent people were always bound to get hurt.  
  
It was now years later and he no longer 'had' to kill. He could finally be at peace, live a life. The only problem was that people with old grudges kept coming after him. But one of the reasons they kept on doing it, aside from their hate for him was because he hadn't made an example out of the first one. If they had still feared him they wouldn't have dared come after him.  
  
Kenshin continued his exercise all the while his thought kept turning. He was no longer an hitokiri. He would not kill out of duty for the government. Kaoru was his life and that's all he needed. All he'd protect and the only thing he'd kill for. Kenshin's Katana split the ground with his Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, Do Ryu Sen causing debris. He sighed; his excise was at an end for today. He looked up at the sky and wondered if Gohei stared up at it too.  
  
Did he know what was coming?  
  
While he didn't kill for sport, he still couldn't let this go.  
  
She had been taken from him before but never had she actually been that close to death. If she hadn't been found by whomever had helped her, she'd be dead. And then all would have been lost. Mainly his soul because if she had died, she would have taken that with her.  
  
He better get back or she'd start to worry. He ran off through the woods and headed home.  
  
"Sshp," The sound a match makes.  
  
A figure dressed in black comes to stand at the spot where he had been practicing.  
  
He takes a drag of his cigarette and exhales the smoke.  
  
The man smile but it's a predatory smile. "Battoussai"  
  
*************  
  
Kaoru's students had come back, not only that they'd brought two more with them. These other two were more like young adults then children. They seemed to be about 14 or 15.  
  
Kaoru loved teaching. She had liked teaching Yahiko but having a whole class, that was just wonderful. Not only that but Yahiko could have someone to spar with other than her, now. Someone who he'd be more comfortable to showing his new moves to. Well maybe not right away, after all, she'd only been teaching them a little over a week.  
  
*************  
  
"How was class koishii?" He asked her while he took a beef strip out of her bowl.  
  
She narrowed her eyes at him, "It was just fine, and they seem to be quick learners. I love teaching them." She put her hand over his to keep him from taking another piece.  
  
He smiled at her. "I'm glad to see you happy." He flicked the wrist she held and caught the meat with his mouth.  
  
"Mou Kenshin, you cheat." She made pouted.  
  
He grinned at her. "Don't pout koishii, or I won't bring you anything back from my trip."  
  
Her eyes widen; she'd been so excited lately with teaching her class she'd totally forgotten that he was going off again. Her lip quivered.  
  
"Koishii don't." He shook his head.  
  
"Kenshin I don't want you to go." She looked at him pleadingly.  
  
He sighed. "I told you a while back I was going to need to go back to Yokohama."  
  
"All right then I'll go with you." She nodded in affirmation. That way he wouldn't be alone.  
  
"Koishii you have a class now. You just can't leave." He continued to eat. No matter how much she pleaded or tried to bribe him. He smiled at the thought. He would not let her go with him. There was an assignment in Yokohama but that was only a daylong. He was going to China after that.  
  
"Kenshin." Ugh "Now you're not even listening." She was annoyed. Why couldn't she go?  
  
"Say again." He lifted his eyes to her.  
  
"I said I promise I won't get in the way. It'll be like last time. You'll go do that bodyguard thing you do and I'll wait at the Inn." She grabbed his hand and brought it close to her heart.  
  
He loved her so much. That was not helping things.  
  
"No koishii, you seem to forget we were attacked last time." He closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to look into her eyes. He shook his head.  
  
"Kenshin." She hissed  
  
"No." He felt her Ki going up. She was getting ready to fight.  
  
"Koishii I will be leaving almost after lunch. I don't want to argue before I go." He reached out to caress her face but she pulled back.  
  
"Fine." She got to her feet and left.  
  
"koishii." He called after her. He couldn't follow her, she'd try to get him to take her. I'm sorry he thought. He took two more bites of his food but found it had lost its flavor.  
  
He cleared the plates and took them to the washing basin.  
  
It was a good thing he'd brought out some money before she enclosed herself in their room.  
  
Kenshin stood outside their room. "Koishii I'm leaving." He listened closely for any movements.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Don't you want to kiss me good-bye?" He stepped back from the door a bit.  
  
"NO! Go on your stupid trip. See if I care!" She rested her head again on the futon. Baka, doesn't he know, she worries. At least in the same town she'd have an idea as to his whereabouts should something happen. But here like this, she'd have to wait over a week before she even knew something had gone wrong.  
  
"All right koishii." He steeped back from the door and turned to leave. Purposely making sounds with his movements. " I'll see you in a week or so." He got to the front door and she still didn't follow him. Hmm, she must really be upset he thought.  
  
Kaoru head shot up when she heard him starting to leave. Her body moved to get up but she made herself still. No, one week was not going to kill her. Hmm, she should at least have kissed him good-bye though. Her body jerked up again but still she didn't allow herself to get up. So, she just laid there, on her back on the futon in the middle of the day. She sniffled and blinked.  
  
Blinked a whole lot more but her vision started to get blurry. So she just closed her eyes. She stayed that way for at least half an hour. She got up and decided that what she really needed was a bath.  
  
*************  
  
The train ride over to Yokohama was boring. It always was without company. He didn't care much for the scenery; he'd seen it already.  
  
As expected, it was nightfall when he got there. He made his way to Yamagatas' house. He'd stay there for tonight. He'd complete his assignment in about a day and a half. And then be off to Hong Kong.  
  
He walked soundlessly through the streets, often surveying the entire area before continuing. Here he was to be extra careful. He continued to make his way down till he got to the familiar house. He stood at the door, he felt odd. He looked out behind him, reaching out with his senses. There was no noise.  
  
"Himura-san," Yamagatas' maid was standing at the door. Waiting for him to come in. He turned and walked inside.  
  
"Wait here, I'll go get him." She scurried of to get Yamagata.  
  
He stood in the middle of the room.  
  
"Himura glad you could make it." Yamagata greeted his friend. He came into the room and took a seat at his desk. "Here." He said handing him a little piece of paper.  
  
"There is a cargo ship headed for China in two days. Leaves early in the morning."  
  
Himura nodded.  
  
"He's been spotted in the western district. Always around the same area, near the Man Mo Temple. You of course will be staying here tonight, Am I correct?"  
  
"Hai. Arigato Yamagata."  
  
Himura bid him good night and went to bed.  
  
He took the same room as always. Today, he noted the room looked lonely. He sat by the fireplace and took his rest.  
  
*************  
  
Kaoru laid on her futon. Her eyes burned. She hadn't been able to fall asleep all night. Soon it would be time for breakfast.  
  
She missed Kenshin.  
  
She got up and dressed in her training clothes. Might as well get started.  
  
Kaoru day was a blur. She had her breakfast. Well some at least. She had taught her class being more cheerful than usual and come back to the room.  
  
The sun had set.  
  
Maybe she should have tried to have some dinner since she didn't have lunch. She blinked slowly; she just didn't have the energy.  
  
Maybe sleeping would do her some good. She sighed and turned to the side, "Ken-shin." She whispered.  
  
*************  
  
The battoussai was in a fowl mood. The idiot he was guarding confused bodyguard with servant. He obviously didn't know who he was dealing with. His eyes narrowed and his anger become apparent.  
  
"I don't know why my brother hired you when you can't even follow simple instructions." Sino Tian, little brother to a High-ranking official here in Yokohama was in town for a visit. But because the elder brother had a brusque way in dealing with people, he'd gained the hate of many with only three years in office. So far there had been four attempts on his life, all unsuccessful, minor set backs in the orchestraters point of view. Because of these happenings the brother had set out to find the best bodyguard money could buy for his one and only little brother. He hired the man best known as the Hitokiri Battoussai.  
  
The battoussai's eyes burned with the urge to rip his throat out. The Ice blue gleam turned to an amber glow. Giving him the appearance of an animal.  
  
The insolent man didn't seem to understand. He stared him right in the eye. Captured by the phenomena that were Battoussai's eyes.  
  
He gripped the handle of his katana. He sensed something. He threw Sino to the floor just as somebody shot at them. Kenshin deflected the bullet with his sword, something possible only when holding the blade at a certain angle. Sino's eyes widened.  
  
He saw the man right before he shot at them again. There was only one, so it wouldn't be any trouble to stopping him. He ran to the side and disappeared from the mans' sight, he reappeared a second later and hit the man on the side of the head with the flat of his katana. The man fell to the side, unmoving. The battoussai stared at the man a second before he re- sheath his sword. He was going to have a major headache in the morning. Maybe he could knock 'Sino' out for the rest of the day. He certainly wouldn't get in to trouble then. Hmmm  
  
*************  
  
Second day with out Kenshin. She had gone to sleep early only to wake up after midnight and not be able to fall asleep. There was no way she could last a week. He had said a week or so. Hmm, she should have taken that kiss good-bye.  
  
The sun would be up soon. Kaoru got up and made her way to the washing basin. Odd, she expected to see Kenshin there. Though she had never seen him wash their clothing.  
  
Why would he be there? Kenshin practiced during the day he didn't do housework. Hmm.  
  
Kaoru looked at the basin a moment longer before she got started on the laundry. When she was done she moved on to clean the dojo being careful not to wake anyone else up.  
  
By the time Yahiko and Sanosuke had woken up, breakfast was on the table. It actually smelled good.  
  
They took their places and ate. Talking about anything other than Kenshin.  
  
Class started soon after breakfast, she went out of her way to give each of the kids extra attention, by the time she was done she was beat. She took her bath taking the time to wash her hair and scrub her body. She hated feeling needy, but what can you do. She left the bathhouse angry with herself; she stomped all the way to their room.  
  
She had missed lunch again but today she was going to eat no more self- pity. Now though she just needed a nap. After that she was going to eat and go on with her day.  


- - - - - -  
  
"Kenshin, " I scream as this man runs Kenshin through with his sword and twists the blade and throws Kenshin off.  
  
Hirazuki, it has no blind spots. It was developed by the assistant leader of the Shinsegumi. A military genius, Toshizo Hijikata Especially if that Gatotsu is mine.  
  
This man, this stranger I don't know. He's dressed in black with short sleeked hair and odd bangs. I'm afraid of what he will unleash.  
  
I see Kenshin panting on the floor when his breathing evens out just enough; I see both of them charge at each other again.  
  
I hear swords clash and Kenshin gets thrown back against one of the dojo walls. I run to his side but I stop when I come close enough to see the color of his eyes. It scares me, it shouldn't because it's the color of my husband's eyes but here and now, they do. I step back from the look his eyes have taken. But I hear this other man ordering Kenshin to stand up.  
  
What can I do?  
  
I stand between then and this stranger tells me I'm in the way but I don't care. Kenshin puts his hand on my shoulder and then moves me away to the side.  
  
He has a deep chest wound but that doesn't stop him.  
  
I see Kenshin run at the man but then he blurs before my eyes. The other man has lost sight of him too but only for a moment, he sees Kenshin in time and kicks him back.  
  
Kenshin's eyes are closed, he's holding his side and breathing heavily. When he opens his eyes they're amber, again it's a color I know but I fear it. With my whole being I fear it.  
  
Kenshin has stood up and is walking toward the center, his sword glints as he walks. It's odd because there is something about the blade that seems different than the Katana my husband carries.  
  
The man is telling Kenshin he's not going to hold back anymore. He growls and thrust his sword at Kenshin's chest but Kenshin is fast and dodges the move. He sweeps underneath him and as the man passes by, Kenshin's sword hits the man in the back of the neck. The man crashes through a wall.  
  
They're talking about finishing a duel. Something I don't care about I just want that man to leave. Leave and never come back. He will take Kenshin away. The Kenshin I love.  
  
The man stands up and tells Kenshin, he will kill him. Kenshin's voice is flat but there is an under current almost like disbelief or amusement. He answers the man. "You kill me? That's my line."  
  
I feel faint and fall to my knees. "It's exactly the same as the time with Jin-e." I hear my self-say.  
  
Kenshin re-sheathes his sword and takes his stance. The other man growls again and I know what's coming. He will charge at Kenshin.  
  
I start to cry 

"Someone" 

"Please" 

I hear metal. I see the movements. I'm afraid if this keeps up the Kenshin I know will disappear.  
  
They've been fighting and when Kenshin tells the man that next strike his head will fall, it's too much for me. I yell for someone to stop them.  


This is how I wake up. Screaming for someone to stop them. I'm breathing heavy and I touch my face, I'm crying. This dream. It felt so real. Before I realize what I'm doing I have a small bag packed and am looking for some money. I find it almost right away. I'm leaving.  
  
I'm going to Kenshin.  
  
I'm afraid of this dream but I don't know why. I know what Kenshin used to be he told me. I don't know. All I know is I need Kenshin.  
  
*************  
  
The battoussai sat in the small quarters of this ship. It wouldn't take him long to get to China. He hoped to accomplish it all in three days. Three days before he can be with his wife again. It seems like a long time. But then he'll be able to have peace of mind knowing that the next time he goes somewhere, Gohei won't be there, ready to snatch her away from him. He closed his eyes and took his rest. It will all be over soon.  
  
*************  
  
Kaoru has reached Yokohama but now where should she go? First things first find out where Yamagata Aritomo lives. Kenshin had said he was an old friend. A friend who just happen to live here.  
  
Kaoru headed in the direction of the police station. She was passing by a Jewelry store when someone grabbed her hand. She looked up to find an older gentleman gazing down at her. She didn't know him but she had this nagging feeling that she should.  
  
"Kamiya Kaoru or should I say Miss Himura?" The voice was very distinguished, commanding.  
  
She looked at him, puzzlement was written all over her feature. "Do I know you sir?"  
  
He stared at her for a moment. "Yamagata Aritomo, I'm a friend of your husband."  
  
Her eyes lit up and she gave him a dazzling smile. Of all the luck.  
  
The elder man coughed, she was making him nervous.  
  
"Yamagata-san I was just on my way to find you. I'm trying to find Kenshin. It's very important. Do you know where he is?" She watched his face for any signs of falsehood.  
  
Hmm, Himura hadn't said anything about not telling his wife or anybody else for that matter where he was going. "You missed him. He left for China today, sometime in the morning, there were some things he needed to take care off." He was genuine in his story.  
  
Kaoru's eyes got glossy and her bottom lip began to quiver.  
  
"Are you all right Himura-san?" He helped steady her.  
  
She tried in desperation to blink her tears back. "You can call me Kaoru." She said.  
  
"Are you all right Kaoru-san?" He helped her down she was going limp in his arms.  
  
"I need to be with Kenshin right now. I thought for sure I'd find him here." She was going to start falling apart. It was that stupid dream it had made her afraid of something. Something she couldn't remember.  
  
He looked though full for a moment. "Well there is a passenger ship heading out tomorrow afternoon for China."  
  
She hushed her inner thoughts. "Where can I buy a ticket? I need to be on that boat."  
  
"I can take care of that. Where will you be staying? I'll have someone bring you the ticket."  
  
"Umm, Saiyin. How will I find Kenshin, though?" Her face had contorted into panic.  
  
"He was going to a temple in the West district. Its called Man Mo. It's in Hong Kong. Here let me take you to the inn." He helped her up and kept her steady till he got her checked in.  
  
"Can you make it to the room on your own?" Yamagata held fatherly concern in his voice.  
  
"Hai, Arigato Gozaimas Yamagata-san." She bowed low. She was very thank full for his help.  
  
"It's no problem Kaoru-san." He waited till she was on her way to the room before he left the Inn.  
  
I wonder what's so important that she'd follow him all the way to Hong Kong he thought as he got to his carriage an stepped in.  
  
Something occurred to him, but no it couldn't be. Although . . . . . . . . . . .   
  
*************  
  
Knocking.  
  
The knocking was getting louder.  
  
Kaoru woke with a start. She listened closely and there it was.  
  
Somebody was knocking on the door. She secured her yukata and opened the door, enough to see how it was.  
  
"Himura-san." Looked like a police officer. She opened the door. "I'm Himura."  
  
He bowed and gave get a brown package. She thanked him and she left.  
  
She closed the door and opened the package. "Kirei" And it was. This kimono he had sent was very extravagant. She looked down; it seemed he'd sent all the accessories that went with it as well. She looked at the accessories and found a note.  


_ Kaoru-san,  
  
I've Enclosed the ticket along with the directions to the whereabouts of your husband. Please accept this late wedding gift. I hope you find it to your liking. If you require anything else please let me know. my address is at the bottom of the paper.  
  
-Yamagata_  


Kaoru looked at the note and smiled. He was a very nice man. Maybe when they got home Kenshin would invite him for dinner sometime.  
  
She took a quick bath and started getting ready. Yamagata had said that it was a passenger ship, so that would mean a lot of rich people. She finished getting ready, grabbed her bag and left. Time to find that ship.  
  
*************  
  
Kenshin stretched he was stiff. He'd stayed in the same position the whole time through the trip.  
  
He got off the ship with two things in mind. One, get directions to where he was at exactly and how long it would take to find the temple and two, find an inn to stay in for the night. The real search would commence tomorrow.  
  
Kenshin stepped of into the busy street. Hmm, it was very busy down this street he thought. He took a glance back at where his ship was and then to where all theses people where coming from. Their ship was smaller but looked more luxurious.  
  
He stopped at a small restaurant; there he had his meal and got his directions. All through out dinner they had kept starring at him, rather his swords but hadn't said a word to him.  
  
They had told him it would take him about two hours to get there. He could leave now but the odds of Gohei coming out only at night were very low. So he'd stay here for tonight, wake up early tomorrow and make his way there sometime after sun up but just before breakfast time. With those last thoughts Kenshin closed his eyes. The figure sitting in the middle of the room was washed in the soft glow of the candle.  
  
*************  
  
Kaoru finally made it, she was glad. She looked around the busy street. Hmm, where to go from here she thought. It was very early in the morning, she'd eaten on the ship so what she needed to do was find out where this temple was. She saw a perfume shop and stopped to ask for directions. She came out of the shop with her directions and a nice bottle of perfume. It smelled like her soap. Like Jasmine.  
  
She stepped of the curve and hailed a carriage.  
  
*************  
  
He was weary of this place already. He'd searched the perimeter today. He was very careful deciding to remain undetected. Anyone of the people who lived here might tip him off. He paid closer attention to the bad neighbor hoods. Memorizing their routes. Anything that could serve him to get away.  
  
He stepped into a bar and sat in the corner where the light didn't quit reach. This was a favorite hangout for most of the criminals. If anyone knew anything of Gohei, he'd be able to pick them out from right here.  
  
*************  
  
Kaoru's had arrived hours ago. She'd been sitting in the same spot in front of the temple waiting for Kenshin to show up. She slowly got up her back hurt. She hadn't bothered to have lunch, thinking any moment now. He'd come by and then they could go off together.  
  
The sun had just set. She'd come back tomorrow. She raised her arms over her head and heard her spine crack. "Man I need to rest." But first she'd eat. She was starving and the sound of authentic Chinese food made her mouth water.  
  
She walked at a slow pace. The afternoon was just turning into night. The colors in the sky as the sunset had to be some of the most beautiful she had ever seen. How the reddish hue seemed to bleed into the blue. The end result was amazing; she took a deep breath and let her gaze fall back down to the scenery in front of her. "I'm going to need a place to stay", she thought out loud.  
  
She kept on walking till she got to a very nice area. She saw a pleasant looking restaurant and decided to go in. Her stomach started grumbling as she got closer. She blushed and bit her lip. Thank goodness no one was around. Kaoru was seated at a small table where she was served a generous portion. She felt like wolfing it down. But in this kimono she looked very much like a lady of society. Deciding to play along she took small bites of her meal. It was the best thing to do in the end because that way she got to savor her meal. She got up slowly feeling extremely full. She paid her bill and made her way out of the restaurant. As she was leaving she dropped her purse. A tall gentleman handed her purse back. "Thank you" she said as she bowed to him. And made her way down the street to where she had seen an Inn.  
  
The man continued to gaze at the woman till she went into the local Inn.  
  
He then stepped into the restaurant and asked if Tung Lam Ka had been seated. The waitress nodded in affirmation and led him to the table.  
  
"Ah Yukishiro, Thanks for meeting me here." The plump man greeted his soon to be partner.  
  
*************  
  
Kenshin threw his head back as he drank the last of his sake, left some money on the table and left for the night. He felt he'd wasted his day. He was going to stay at some Inn in this part of town. Tomorrow he'd get an early start.

  
Kenshin opened his eyes just minutes before the sun rose. He took a cold bath and headed out for the Temple.  
  
He hid in a tree and waited for people to start walking by.  
  
Sometime passed and he was starting to get bored when he saw someone familiar pass by. He narrowed his eyes. He'd seen white hair and the glint of that earring. He wasn't supposed to be anywhere near here. He felt his anger rise. He had a bitter taste in the back of his throat. He closed his eyes and took calming breaths. He thought he'd put all this behind him. 

He couldn't let this new predicament deter him away from his primary goal. Gohei, that's whom he was here for. He opened his eyes and kept a watchful eye. He didn't have to wait long he saw Gohei pass by. He appeared to be in disguise.  
  
It didn't matter though everyone's ki was different and this man's ki he knew to be that of Hiruma Gohei.  
  
He followed him from a distant inspecting the rest of the area. He couldn't take the chance of being followed.  
  
*************  
  
Kaoru was slow to wake up. She reached over to her right and felt around for Kenshin. Where was he? She opened her eyes and looked around the room. Then she remembered. She hurried and got dressed in the kimono Kenshin had bought her in Yokohama when she had been recovering. It was a deep blue that matched her favorite ribbon. She added a little balm to her lips and headed back out to the temple.  
  
When she stepped out side she noticed it was kind of empty. Oh no. It was lunchtime. It looks like she had overslept.  
  
She found her spot from yesterday and took a seat. More waiting.  
  
*************  
  
The battoussai had followed his prey, learning his routine. Waiting till night fell to see if he went out. He was thankful he'd had half a mind to bring a michiyuki with him. Nights here were cold. And it was one less thing to worry about. The battoussai waited till midnight before departing.  
  
He went back to his room at the Inn and rested. He drifted off into a half wake state. Tomorrow, he'd finish this once and for all.  
  
*************  
  
Kaoru was really pissed. She'd come back today later than yesterday. The only reason she'd had something to eat today was because of that vendor she'd encountered just a bit before leaving the temple. When she saw Kenshin again he was really going to get it. She was going to hit him. Yes. And make him sleep in the shed. She'd think of something.  
  
Here she was in a different country and instead of enjoying herself; she was out looking for him. "Mou, Kenshin baka. If you'd brought me with you we'd be together right now." She slammed her kimono to the floor and yanked the ribbon out of her hair. She stomped on the ribbon and stared at it with disdain. But then she picked it up and kissed it. "I'm sorry," She said to her favorite ribbon. She dressed in her yukata. Tomorrow she had to buy a new kimono. Maybe she'd buy more than one, spend Kenshin's money. "That'll teach you, ne." She said out loud. "Oyasumi Anata." She said as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
*************  
  
Kaoru woke up early in the morning she dressed in plain yellow kimono she had brought as a last alternative. She went out and bought herself some supplies. A pretty bag. And two nice new kimonos. One was a deep crimson color with a deep blue lining. There were large indigo flowers, orchids maybe and smaller white flowers that seemed to be attached to little vines, but rather than green they were a golden brown. The Obi was a cobalt color but it was overshadowed by the large thick outlines of a flower. They were white and the same golden brown as her Kimono. This was by far her favorite. It wasn't as fancy as the one Yamagata had given her but it was just as beautiful. Kenshin would love it when he saw it. The second one was a solid color forest green; the Obi she had picked out for it was a deep purple. The purple had seemed familiar for some reason. Though it was a contrast in color it made a dramatic impression. She went back to the Inn, took a bath and wore the green outfit.  
  
She went back to her spot in front of the temple and waited.  
  
*************  
  
Night finally fell and the battoussai was ready. He lurked within the darkness. He was by the road Gohei traveled through to get home. It was a deserted road.  
  
He was late.  
  
*************  


What a shitty day.  


Like working for the Yakusa wasn't bad enough. This last man he had robbed hadn't had much money. He'd killed him for nothing.  


Gohei continued down the road like he often did but all those trees on the side of the road always frightened him.  


"Hiruma Gohei." The tone was icy.  


Gohei froze.  


This was not happening.  


It was too soon.  


It had only been a month or so.  


There was no way he could have found him. He was imagining things like he frequently did when in shadowy places.  


Gohei closed his eyes.  


When he opened them, he found himself starring into amber eyes.  


What does a man do when confronted by death? 

Make a deal. Offer a bribe.  


Gohei ran.  


He ran into the woods like the bats of hell were on his tail. She must have died. He must have found her. How?  


How had he found him?  


The battoussai watched him run away in to the woods. Good.  


Gohei was running when he felt his legs knocked out from under him.  


"Gohei I got your note." The voice was full of revulsion.  


That's right, the note that had fallen out of his Gi.  


"Didn't you challenge me?" He stepped forward.  


Gohei stepped back.  


"Don't." It was a command.  


Self preservation though makes you do what ever it takes to survive.  


Gohei threw a dagger at the battoussai and ran.  


The blade whizzed by his left ear.  


The battoussai blurred and re-appeared in front of Gohei. With one lighting fast stroke of his sword he slashed Gohei from the bottom of his right hip to the top of his shoulder.  


Gohei stepped back. The adrenaline he felt, numbed the pain. He pulled out a gun and fired at the battoussai.  


The battoussai allowed the bullet to go by. Then cut of the hand.  


"Is that what you were going to do to her? Make it so she couldn't use her hands anymore."  


Gohei shook his head.  


"You Lie." He snarled at Gohei, stepped back and cut him open. The battoussai looked at the body in disgust. He turned and walked away. He did nothing more than Gohei would have done to him given the opportunity.  


He made his way to the Inn, took the michiyuki off and burned it. It was the only thing that had gotten splattered with blood. He went to the room and took his sitting position on the floor. He laid his katana against his shoulder and took his rest. It was finally done.  


Tomorrow he'd buy something for Kaoru. She was going to be pissed when he got home.  
  
*************  
  
Kaoru rested in the tub. The hot water was calming. Today was the fourth day. If she didn't find him today she was going to go home. "Oh, but when you get home." She made a silent promise. Today she was going to take her time.  


She dressed slowly in the crimson kimono. Fixed her hair and added the color balm to her lips. It was something she'd bought on the boat and the ruby color made her mouth look full, plus it went with what she was wearing.  


She went out and had breakfast.  


It was breezy today she noted as she made her way to the temple. The wind played with her hair and the hem of her kimono.  


"Koishii?"  
  
*************  


Kenshin had gotten up late today. He'd allowed himself the extra rest so he'd look rested when he got home. He took his bath and got dressed. He checked himself out of the Inn and headed back to the port. There was supposed to be another cargo ship today. That would take him home.  


For the first time since he'd gotten here he allowed himself a chance to look around. It was autumn here. The breeze picked up and brought him the smell of flowers. He stopped near the temple, admiring the layout. Funny how this seemed to be the border to two different worlds. If you continued west you'd end in the bad part of town, which is where he had just come from.  


If you went east you'd end up in the nice part of town. The further you went the nicer it got till you got to the big hill with the large house. That's pretty much were it ended.  


The wind picked up again and this time he smelled jasmine.  


He looked around and saw a woman. She was making her way to the temple. The wind had picked up and it played with a strand of her hair. She took the strand and placed it behind her ear. The habit she possessed was a familiar one.  


When the wind blew this time, his eyes were drawn to the hem of her kimono. She was a lot closer now and he could make out all of the details.  


"Koishii?" He asked her as she passed him by.  


The women turned. She was very beautiful. She smiled at him.  
  
*************  


Kaoru heard someone call her. She turned and there he was finally. But as angry as she'd been the moment she saw him she'd smiled at him.  


She was at his side in less than a heartbeat. All she could do was kiss him. She pressed herself against him and kissed him till she knew she'd faint if she didn't get any air.  


"Kenshin, " she breathed before she laid her face against his chest.  


He was surprised to say the least.  


She looked up at him and smiled before she slapped him.  
  
He blinked. She'd managed to surprise him. He'd let his guard down during there kissing.  


"Kenshin Baka! Do you have any idea how long I've been here looking for you?" She had drawn away from him. She had her hands on her hips and was waiting for him to answer.  


"Four days Kenshin. If I didn't find you today I was going to go home." Her eyes held suppressed fury.  


"You followed me." How was he supposed to react?  


He became angry.  


Gohei could have found her before she found him. Without her memories she wouldn't have know he was a lunatic.  


"You followed me," This time he hissed. Anger seeped into his tone. 

"Don't you take that tone with me, Kenshin Himura. This is not my fault." She steeped closer again. Her eyes had narrowed.  


"I suppose you'll say it's mine." He was not amused.  


She always did stupid shit like this. She had followed him all the way to Kyoto of course she'd follow him here.  


"Anything could have happened to you and there would have been no way for me to know?" His tone hard.  


Her eyes watered. "Exactly Kenshin. Do you see how it feels? You leave me behind and there is no way for me to know if you're all right." She started crying then. She hugged him and sobbed against his Gi.  


Kenshin sighed. "It's ok koishii. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you worry." He patted her back.  


He walked them to a bench in the gardens around the temple and held her on his lap while she cried into his neck.  


"I'm sorry I followed you but I felt I had to. I had this horrible dream and it was just too realistic. I just couldn't drop it. It scarred me Kenshin. He scared me. He was trying to take you away." She looked at him with her tear stained face.  


He kissed the corner of her eyes. "Who koishii? Who was trying to take me away?"  


"The man from my dream. He was tall man, his hair was sleeked back and he was dressed all in black. He came to kill you I think. In my dream he was fighting with you and no matter how much I begged for someone to stop you, no one did. He said something about his Hirazuki having no blind spots. You two were fighting and I remember when he finally made you mad, you said." She stopped trying to remember.  


"You said next strike your head will fall." She was sniffling again. The memory of what happened made her weep.  


She remembers that bastard, he thought.

  
"I felt so useless, I was afraid of losing you. My exact thought was It's exactly the same as the time with Jin-e."  


"Do you know what that means? Who's Jin-e?" She had stopped crying.  
  
"Jin-e was an hitokiri, like I once was. He took you from me in hopes of stirring my anger. He wished to fight the old hitokiri battoussai. The part of me that lays dormant unless there is trouble." He wasn't looking at her anymore. His eyes held a far away look. Lost in memory.  


"So that man was real, what about the other one. The one dressed all in black?"  


He didn't want to answer that. He didn't want to think about him.  


"Kenshin?"  


"Koishii, I don't." She stopped him with a kiss.  


"He's just someone from my past. He belonged to the Shinsegumi. We don't talk. I stay away from him and he stays away from me." He stood up and set her down back on the ground. It was the end to the conversation.  


He walked her to the little fountain and cleaned her face. Trying desperately to erase her tears.  


They walked back wordlessly. Each lost in thought. Finally they made it back to her room at the Inn.  


He looked at her. He had missed her a great deal, specially at night. He reached out and brought her closer to him. He kissed her. His actions, his touch they were frenzied. Wild. His gaze was shameless He really needed her right now. To love her, to get lost in her.  
  
*************  


Two months later.

All was as it should be . . . . .  


Kaoru had just finished teaching her class. She was exhausted, she'd skipped breakfast and now she was starving. She watched the last of the children leave and closed the door. She had to go get ready for lunch. She arrived at the tabled and sat down. Tae was here today so she had cooked. Good, she thought. Their meal was served and when Yahiko and Sanosuke saw her starting to wolf down faster than usual they held on to their plates and the race was on.  


Kaoru felt sleepy after such as hardy meal. She got up to close the gate when she felt dizzy. Sanosuke, who was still fighting with Yahiko over who got the last desert, noticed Kaoru starting to go limp. And rushed to her side before she fell. "Yahiko! Go get the doctor."  


"What's the yelling about?" Doctor Genzai was walking down hall when he'd heard Sano call for him. "I brought the girls over." He walked into the room and noticed Kaoru laid limp in Sanosuke's arms. The doctor's smile faded.  


He touched the side off her neck and felt for a pulse. It was very weak. "Get her to her room." 

"Yahiko, please take the girls outside for a while." The doctor and Sano went to her room while Yahiko stepped outside to play with the girls.  


"Leave her here Sano, if I need anything I will call you." The doctor started to loosen her obi, trying to get her more comfortable. Sano nodded and stepped out side. The doctor took his time and eventually stepped outside.  


"What is it doc?" Sano asked.  


The doctor had stepped out and was taking a seat on the porch. He waved them off. "It was nothing just a dizzy spell. Nothing to worry about." Sano and Yahiko glanced at each other. The doctor seemed to be hiding something.  


Yahiko was leaving to go visit Tsabame, when he dropped the bracelet he'd bought her. He bent to pick it up when he noticed a cigarette stub. It was just outside the gate. He looked both ways, up and down the street. Nothing. Just incase, though. He went back and told Sano what he'd found.  


"You think he was here, snooping around?" Sano held the cigarette stub. 

"I don't know if it was him. I didn't see anyone around. But we both know when he wants to leave a message, he makes it obvious." 

Yahiko seemed apprehensive. "Hmm, Kenshin's due back today. Do you think we should tell him?"  


It was a good question, one they didn't have an answer to.  
  
*************  
  
Kenshin was finally home. He'd come back from Kyoto to find his wife waiting for him at the door.  
  
"Koishii is everything all right?" He asked a bit tense.  


She gave him a bright smile and took his package. She placed it behind the door and took his hand. She walked him to the table and served him a cup of sake.  


"Koishii?"  


"Kenshin, I have something to tell you. I don't know if you'll be happy about it but I hope that you will." She said as she sat in front of him. She'd made everyone else wait in the kitchen while she delivered the news.  


Was her memory back? Was that good or bad? Hmm.  


He drank the sake and asked her, "What is it Koishii?"  


She served him again and waited till he drank the second cup. "Youregonnabeatosan." She said it in a rush.  


Had he heard right.  


"Otou-san." She said the word for him to hear.  


He had heard right.  


He closed his eyes, everything was perfect now.  
  
When he opened them they were a deep purple almost blue but not quite.  


She noticed the change.  


He gave her a huge smile and hugged her tightly.  


"Koishii, I'm so happy. Are you sure?" He was thrilled.  


She nodded her affirmation.  


He kissed her and everyone in the kitchen came in to congratulate him. He was going to love that baby to pieces. Kaoru had fallen asleep as soon as she lay down. He took the chance to go to his old room. He sat there for a while contemplating his current situation. Who would have thought this is how things would end up? He smiled taking off his daisho. He looked at his Katana for a while before he placed it in the box that Yamagata had kept in for so long. Seems Yamagata was a sentimentalist. He'd had a box specially made for the Katana and wakazashi. It was a long sleek box, it's coloring was of a deep cheery. It had his name engraved on it. Himura.  


He had come here as the rurouni. The rurouni had been lost many times. Somehow though he had always found his way. All except this last time, when he really thought he'd Lost her. He had let the Hitokiri have his revenge and Now that was over too. What was left? He was now somewhere in the middle. No longer the rurouni and no longer the battoussai.  


Just a man.  


A family man.  


He was ready to face this new stage of his life, fatherhood.  


He smiled and left his old room with his sakabatou.  


-  


-  


Reference:  


mishiyuki: overcoat  
Otou-san: father  


  
  


  


  
Ok, it's finally done. Yay, I hope you guys enjoyed the story. I know some of you are wondering about our Gatotsu using smoking man and Yukishiro but I need to leave an opening should I ever decide on a sequel. Besides you never know who's followed you home till it's too late, ne.  


-  


  
I just want to thank all of those who reviewed. Your reviews are what kept me writing. Hope to see you all in the next FF.  


  


  
  
Oshimai


End file.
